Amnesia
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: Yuri hits his head and loses his memories but for some reason he seems to trust Wolfram more. However, when Stoffel learns about it he finds the opportunity to take Yuri away claiming that the others are taking advantage of his state. What will Yuri do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Guys, this is my first Kyou Kara Maou story so, don't be too strict.**_

**Amnesia **

The sound of papers being scribed down was the only thing that echoed throughout the room. Well, that was until an exasperating sigh filled the said room, the scribing ceasing to a stop as the person who was signing those papers let their head fall to the desk in front of them in a dramatic scene of exhaustion.

"Gunter, please. Isn't this enough already?" a double black teen questioned desperately, tilting his head to the side to stare at his tutor. "Heika, you've signed only one hundred documents. There's plenty more to come." Gunter replied with a smile before going back to reading the book in his hands and leaving Yuri dwell in his misery.

The Demon King of Shin Makoku groaned. God, how he hated this stupid paperwork. But he knew it was necessary and he definitely wouldn't let Gwendal and Gunter do the job that was _his_ responsibility. They had already done enough. Especially since they dealt with all those papers when he was away to Earth. He was really grateful to them, but he still hated signing all those piles whole heartedly.

The loud 'thud' of the door being slammed open snapped Yuri out of his thoughts and both he and Gunter turned to see what all the commotion was about. "You wimp! What are you still doing here? You've made Greta waiting." Wolfram yelled as he strode inside the room and towards his dumfounded fiancé.

"I've made Greta waiting? What are you talking about, Wolfram?" The blond Mazoku rolled his eyes. How typical of Yuri to forget such important matters. "You promised Greta that you would show her how to play that baseball game, remember? And you're already late! What kind of father makes his daughter wait?" Yuri's eyes widened in realization and he shot up from his seat. "I completely forgot about that!" he exclaimed and bolted towards the door with Wolfram in toe.

"But Heika, what about the rest of your work?" Yuri paused with his hand on the door handle and turned his head so that he could look at Gunter. "I promise I will finish the rest of the papers later. I can't break my promise to Greta." Before Gunter had time to voice another protest, both boys were out of the room and already sprinting down the hallways. Gunter sighed and shook his head as if saying 'I guess it can't be helped.'

Outside, Yuri and Greta were having the fun of their life. The double black Maou was teaching the child how to use the bat. Wolfram, who wasn't so fond of baseball, had sat at the table a few meters away and was sipping his tea while glancing from time to time at the other two. Conrad was sitting next to him and was observing the girl's improvement with a smile. His godson was definitely a good coach. He had made baseball a national sport in Shin Makoku in only a year and he had to admit, the game had become quiet famous among their people. Everyone wanted to give it a try since it was their beloved Maou that had introduced it to them.

"That's wonderful, Greta. You're doing such a great job. Now, try swinging it a little harder." The little girl smiled widely at her father and nodded before doing as Yuri had instructed her. Not only she managed to do so, but she even sent the small, white ball at the roof of the castle. Both Conrad and Wolfram were staring at the spot the ball had landed with shocked expressions. Yuri, after recovering from his own state of shock, beamed at her. "That was a brilliant hit, Greta! I'm so proud of you." he said cheerfully while giving her a tight hug.

Greta smiled proudly as she returned the hug. "You really liked it, Yuri?" The Demon King could only nod rapidly at her. "Liked it? I loved it!" He ruffled her hair affectionately before breaking into a wild run towards the castle. "Heika, where are you going?" Conrad yelled after him while standing up from his sit. "I'm going to get back that ball! I want to keep it as a reminder for Greta's wonderful performance!" Yuri yelled back before disappearing into the castle.

Conrad couldn't help but smile at the teen's enthusiasm. He sat back down on his sit while Wolfram shook his head, but his own lips were pulled into a slight smile too. Greta ran up towards the two, her face full of excitement. "Wolfram, did you see me? Did you see me?" she asked expectedly her second father. "Of course I did. It was more than impressive." Greta's face seemed to brighten up by his comment. With a wide smile, the little princess jumped in his lap, her arms circling around his neck and her head burying itself in his blue uniform.

Wolfram smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter's petit frame. "You know, even though you aren't Yuri's real child, it's quiet remarkable how many things you two have in common." Greta pulled away in order to stare into his eyes. "Really?" "Yes, and first of all your love for baseball as well as the skill that is required to play the game." Greta clapped her hands enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from her uncle. The sound of a window being opened made all three heads to turn towards the direction of the castle.

Soon enough, they spotted Yuri climbing out of it and upwards, towards a specific spot on the roof. "Heika, be careful up there!" Conrad yelled so that his godson could hear him. "It's Yuri… Conrad. Yuri." The Maou said between his pants as he struggled to keep a steady pace. Unfortunately though, one of his hands slipped causing him to lose his balance and his footing, which of course resulted with him falling from the roof with a yelp and towards the hard ground a good few feet below.

With adrenaline having replaced the blood in his veins, he managed to grab hold of the window's edge the last moment and he held onto it as if his life depended on it, which technically, it was. A horrified gasp escaped Conrad and Greta's lips and Wolfram nearly choked with his tea. "Heika! Hold on tight! I'm going to pull you up!" Conrad shouted before bolting towards the castle.

"Yuri, don't let go! Conrad will be there shortly!" Greta shouted, worry clinging to her voice and refusing to let go, as she climbed out of Wolfram's lap. Both parents took notice of that and Wolfram, in an effort to calm her down, stood from his seat, and clasped her hand reassuringly in his and in return she clang to it tightly. "Look at the bright side, Greta. If I fall, I will land on the tree below." Yuri said with a sheepish laugh.

Wolfram felt like smacking his forehead at the moment, but he managed to restrain the urge. He knew that Yuri only wanted to offer some comfort to Greta, but his fiancé was being completely unreasonable. "Yuri, that tree is about thirty meters below if not for more!"

The double black had lost contact with his hands by now due to the numbness. "So? It will still prevent me from hitting the ground." he tried to joke but his tone didn't even persuade himself. He knew he couldn't hold on that edge any longer and Wolfram was no fool. He could see how Yuri's hands were shaking in their attempt to withstand his weight. "Try to climb up! Use your legs to push yourself up higher on the wall!" Wolfram shouted but he already knew that Yuri's muscles weren't able to follow the command.

And that blasted window was on the top floor of the castle, which meant that Conrad wasn't even half the way there! "Wolfram…" Greta whispered dreadfully while tightening her grip on his hand and the blond tried to soothe her with words of 'Don't worry' and 'It's going to be alright.' but deep down he knew that his daughter would only get to calm down once Yuri was safe and secure on the ground with them.

That safe and secure part though, was far from becoming reality just yet.

It was very rare for Wolfram von Bielefeld to feel fear actually rush through his veins, but the moment he saw Yuri's hands giving away, panic was the only feeling in control. When Yuri felt his remaining strength abandon him he couldn't even bring himself to cry out, he had been paralyzed. To him, felt like an eternity had passed before the first branches came in contact with his back, when in reality it was only a few seconds since gravity had started taking its effect on his body. While breaking numerous of branches on his way down, Yuri crushed into a branch much bigger and much fatter than all the others that changed his course and sent him straight to the ground.

Something must have gone wrong though with the way he collided with the piece of wood because his world started spinning and soon enough he had lost consciousness. "Yuri!" Wolfram yelled and ran with all the strength he could master towards the tree and thankfully, managed to catch the teen the last moment before he hit the ground. He screamed his name again and again, but Yuri was already slipping further into the world of unconscious… into a world of infinite darkness.

**-)****Ω(-**

Wolfram had being tapping his foot impatiently for the last fifteen minutes, Greta was swaying back and forth in her chair, Conrad was pacing around in the room, Gunter was tapping his fingers on the table before him, Gwendal was just sitting motionlessly with his back leaning against the wall and Lady Cheri was toying nervously with her long, golden strands of hair. The room had been filled with that awkward and annoying silence ever since Gisela came and had started treating Yuri's wounds, but it was beginning to get on a specific blond Mazoku nerves.

Fortunately enough, the green glow that had been emitting from the green haired woman's hand, finally faded away before Wolfram had time to throw one of his tantrums. Gisela stood up from her kneeling position next to the bed that Yuri was laying and turned to face the occupants of the room, who stopped whatever it is they were doing and waited for her diagnosis.

"I've finished attending his injuries. He had a couple of scratches from his downfall as well as a number of bruises due to the force of his encounter with the branches. But other than that, his vital functions are sure to work just fine." she informed them, but there was still one major question that remained. "Then why is he still unconscious?" Wolfram shouted irritated, voicing the question that had been bothering everyone.

Gisela gestured towards Yuri's form with her hand. "I spotted a rather large bump on the back of his Majesty's head. From the size of it, I can only assume that he collided rather roughly with one of those branches, and thus, lost consciousness." "But, he'll be okay, right?" Great asked while standing up from her seat. Gisela shot her a warm, comforting smile. "That's what I believe."

Conrad and Lady Cheri smiled in relief while Wolfram sighed. As for Gunter, he placed a hand on top of his heart and let his body visibly relax in his chair. "Since this is settled, I'm going in my office to finish up the paperwork our inconsiderate Maou let unfinished." Gwendal said and proceeded towards the door. "I'm coming too. I would like to discuss something you." Gwendal nodded at Conrad and the two of them exited the room together. "I should probably head back to my own work as well." Gisela said before bowing to everyone and then leaving. Greta however, didn't move from her position, sigh that she didn't plan on going anywhere.

Wolfram had been expecting that. His daughter was still worried about Yuri's well being and she wanted to see with her own eyes if was going to be ok the moment he would wake up. With slow, elegant moves, he kneeled on one knee next to her, causing Greta to turn and look at him with wonder. "There's no need to worry. You heard what Gisela said. I'm sure that once he's back to his feet again, he'll want to continue play baseball with you."

Greta couldn't help but smile slightly at his words. "You think so?" Wolfram gave her a firm nod with his head, this time earning a bigger smile from the girl. "You promise to take care of him, Wolfram?" The emerald eyed Mazoku was caught off guard by her question. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and gave them a small squeeze. "I promise." he said truthfully and he was instantly enveloped into a tight and grateful hug that voiced all of Greta's gratitude. A smile crept onto his face slowly and he returned that precious hug whole heartedly. If only that stupid fiancé of his could love him just like their daughter did…

His mother smiled softly at the picture. She knew that this child loved her son and Yuri as if they were her real parents and that she would be more than sad and desperate if anything were to happen to any of those two. And it was pretty obvious that the two boys loved her more than anything in the world. Even Gwendal had warmed up towards the little girl, and Greta in return, loved both her uncles very much. It might was far too early for Cheri to become grandmother, but she couldn't have wished for a better grandchild.

She had to shake her head lightly in order to clear it from all those thoughts. "Come, Greta. Anissina has invented a new magical device, so, how about we go see it ourselves?" Lady Cheri suggested, catching the attention of the other two. "Another one?" Wolfram said dreadfully, but it seems that his daughter had a different opinion. "Really? That's great!" Greta exclaimed and was instantly by Cheri's side. Gunter on the other hand was trying on the best of his abilities to sneak out of the room as quietly as possible. "And Gunter will accompany us as well."

Cheri's statement caused Gunter to stop dead on his tracks. "Um, I think I should help Gwendal get done with that paperwork." Gunter said sheepishly and attempted to move towards the door. Lady Cheri though, would have none of it. She grabbed him by the ear, making him stop with a yelp. "Well then Wolfram, we'll be going for now." she informed her son who rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. His mother definitely had her ways when it came down to persuasion.

Greta giggled and took hold of Cheri's hand. The woman nodded at her with a smile and so, they went towards the door while dragging Gunter behind. "Wolfram…" Greta said but the blond cut her off. "I will keep my promise." The princess smiled and waved at him goodbye before the three of them disappeared out of the room, Gunter's pleas still echoing.

Wolfram grimaced, feeling deep understanding and pity for the man. 'Will he survive the explosion this time too?' he couldn't help but wonder. Sighing, he went over to Yuri's bed, no… to the bed they shared, and carefully, sat next to the form laying completely motionlessly on it. He took hold of Yuri's hand and stared at the teen's face. "Hurry and wake up, Yuri." he said, his grip tightening unconsciously.

**-)****Ω(-**

An hour had gone by ever since Yuri had been out cold due to that hit and he hadn't shown any signs of waking up yet. Wolfram was becoming quiet restless by now and for the past ten minutes he had adopted the habit of pacing around the whole room in an attempt to keep himself occupied. He wasn't planning to stop any time soon if it wasn't for the groan that came from the bed, and in an instant Wolfram was by his side.

"Yuri?" The teen's eyelashes flattered open slowly, to reveal unfocused, black orbs. With another small groan, Yuri tried to sit up but a sudden wave of dizziness caused him to fall back down. Wolfram caught him in time and helped him to sit up on the bed properly this time. "About time you woke up. You had everyone worried, you wimp." Yuri blinked at him before gazing around the room, a lost expression on his face, making Wolfram blink questionably at him.

"Oi… Yuri? Are you ok?" The double black's gaze finally landed back on him and he smiled lightly. "I'm fine. It's just that…" "Just that?" Wolfram urged him on. Why was Yuri acting this way? "I have a question." Yuri said and earned a nod from Wolfram. "Where am I? And… who are you?" Wolfram's eyes didn't widen, he didn't even gasp because simply, he was one hundred percent sure that he hadn't heard right. He couldn't have heard right! It was only when the double black gulped that Wolfram realized with horror that he had _indeed_ heard right. Yuri was nervous! The Demon King might was distant from him, but Yuri had never been nervous in his presence before. Never.

That was proof enough that something was _definitely_ wrong. "Yuri, I swear if this is a joke…-" The look however that Yuri had in his eyes, made him stop in midsentence. It was the look of a lost person. Yuri wasn't kidding. Their Maou had lost his memories, every single one of them.

Wolfram backed away from the bed and made his way over to the window, staring out at the capital of their kingdom. What now? How were they supposed to deal with something like that? How was he going to tell everyone that their king wasn't able to remember how to use his powers anymore? How was he going to tell them that Yuri… that Yuri couldn't remember the people close to him? Irritation and anger taking the better of him, he slammed his fist into the nearest wall before allowing himself to slump onto the ground.

He wasn't angry with Yuri. No. He was angry with himself for not preventing that idiot from going up there in that roof to retrieve that ball when they could have simply tell one of the Kohi to get it for them. And now, thanks to that mistake, they were trapped in a dead end. A warm hand rested on his shoulder uncertainly, but the action itself caused Wolfram to look up. It was so Yuri-like to worry about others.

And just to prove his point, the double black slid down next to him, concern mixed with uncertainty and slight hesitation, were visible in his black eyes. Wolfram felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips despite the situation. The heck with the amnesia! Yuri's personality was still the same and it would remain the same. The memories will come back in due time. The important thing is that Yuri was still… Yuri. He was still himself.

"I'm sorry." Yuri said hesitantly, making Wolfram blink. "I didn't mean to cause you any distress with what I said." "You didn't do anything wrong." Wolfram said sternly before letting out a sigh. "As for your previous questions…" he said and looked up into Yuri's eyes. "This place is the Blood Pledge Castle. We're in a country called Shin Makoku. And also, you Yuri, are the king of this kingdom, the Maou."

Yuri just stared at him at first before bursting out laughing all of a sudden. "The king? Come on, you've got to be kidding." The glare that was directed towards him though made him gulp. "You aren't kidding, are you?" Wolfram shook his head. "Don't you remember it?" he asked hopefully but Yuri shook his head negatively to show his answer. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" This time, the teen lowered his head, shame taking over him.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't choose this, it just happened." Yuri's head snapped up, his wide eyes staring into emerald ones. "Thanks." he said after a moment, a soft smile creeping onto his face that caused Wolfram to blush lightly. After all, it wasn't usual for Yuri to stare at him so lovely. "Um, you still haven't told me who you are."

That brought Wolfram back to reality. "Right. Well, my name is Wolfram. Wolfram von Bielefeld. And…" he said but hesitated for a moment. 'Here goes the shocking part.' "And, I'm your fiancé." Yuri didn't react. He just kept staring at him, taking in all the information he was given. 'Yeah, he's definitely sick.' Wolfram thought when Yuri remained calm. "I don't know if it's because we're engaged, but I have this feeling… like I know you." Yuri said while tilting his head to the side.

Wolfram managed to give Yuri a sad smile. "That's good. I'm sure that soon, you'll even begin remembering things." The king's face brightened at that. "I hope so. Being surrounded by people that you have no memory of, isn't that much fun."

Wolfram couldn't possibly say that he could understand Yuri's feelings, but he knew for sure that forgetting all those dear to you, must be something really unpleasant. Without that much of an effort, the fire wielder stood up. He turned around to face Yuri and he held out his hand. "We'll work things out somehow. I promise that the emptiness that has taken over your mind, won't remain there for long."

Yuri broke into a wide smile. With a nod, he took hold of Wolfram's hand and let the other male pull him up. "You better get yourself some rest. I have some things that need to be done first, and then I'll come check on you." Yuri went over to the bed and climbed on top of it. He could really use some sleep at the moment. After all, there were lots of things that had to sink in.

**-)****Ω****(- **

"So, Yozak… is this all you were able to find out?" Gwendal asked as he raised his head to stare at their spy. He was sitting in the desk at his office, signing the numerous documents that their king was supposed to, while Conrad and Yozak were sitting in the table before him, across from each other. "Yes, that's all there is. His Excellency has been pretty restless lately, but he hasn't made any suspicious moves yet."

"And what about Raven?" Conrad asked as he leaned in closer, but Yozak merely shook his head. "Raven has neither." was Yozak's reply. Gwendal put his pen down and crossed his arms over his chest. "If Stoffel has something in mind, then he'll send Raven to carry out his order." Conrad nodded at his brother. "I wonder what excuse our uncle will come up with this time, to start another war."

"I don't think that the Young Master will approve of this though. After all, he worked hard for this peace." Gwendal's eyebrows furrowed at Yozak's words. "Yeah, I have to admit that when Shinou himself wasn't able to deal with Janus, Heika was." Conrad smiled, Yuri had saved them more than once from some serious trouble, but as a reward, their Maou's powers had increased.

"Well then, I think I should be getting back to my work." Yozak said as he stood up, Conrad doing the same with him. "Yeah, and I'll go to check on his Majesty's condition." As if on cue, the door of Gwendal's office burst open and Wolfram bolted in. "Wolfram, our mother has taught us to knock before we enter a room." Gwendal said without even looking up from his work. "Is something the matter, Wolfram?" Conrad asked concerned, being fully aware that it wasn't like his brother to burst like that into the room.

"Yuri has awaken, but occurred something that we hadn't foreseen." Conrad was instantly alarmed, even Gwendal had looked up. "Why? Did something happen with his Majesty?" Wolfram stared at the occupants of the room, not knowing how to voice the next words. "Yuri can't remember a few things." he finally said, making his elder brother raise an eyebrow. "By a few things you mean…" Wolfram swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know… his family on earth, Greta, him being the Maou and generally everything that has to do with our world."

"WHAT?" Both Conrad and Yozak shouted in unison while Gwendal rose from his seat, papers flying all around the room. "You mean to tell us that his Majesty…" Gwendal started but Wolfram finished off for him, "Has amnesia and can't even remember how to use his own powers." A deadly silence enveloped the room all of a sudden before Yozak laughed lightly, turning his head to stare at Conrad. "Well Commander, seems like you got the excuse that his Excellency was looking for."

**-)****Ω(****- **

It had been nearly half an hour ever since Wolfram had left, and even though Yuri had said that he would get some sleep, he found out that it was easier said than done. With so many questions bugging at his mind, sleep seemed like a wild dream to him. Bored out of his mind, Yuri sighed deeply and got up from his bed. He went towards the door that Wolfram had used to leave earlier and took hold of the handle before turning it. He intended to go look for Wolfram. His blond fiancé might had answers to some of his questions.

The moment he set foot outside his room though, his jaw dropped. Stone walls and massive hallways was the only sight that met him. All this time he was inside a castle! And a huge one that is. "Wow. How am I going to find Wolfram in his place?" "Heika!" Turning around, not because he recognized his title but merely because he was startled by the voice, Yuri saw a woman with long, blond hair, running towards him. Tilting his head at the side, he was about to ask her if she knew where Wolfram was, but he settled with letting out a yelp instead as the woman trapped him in a tight, bear hug.

"Heika, it's so good to see you are well!" Cheri beamed while Yuri was trying desperately to get out of this weird's woman grasp. "Gah! Let me go! Wolfram!" Yuri yelled as he struggled to get away. Blinking up questionably, Lady Cheri let go of him. The instant he was released, Yuri sprinted towards the first hallway he caught sight of, not caring if he would get lost, he just wanted to get away as soon as possible. "Oh, my. His Majesty just woke up and he wants to play tag." Cheri said with a giggle before following after Yuri.

In Gwendal's office, the three brothers and the spy were trying to find a solution about their problem. They had to get Yuri to remember and they had to do it now. If any of their enemies were to learn about Yuri's condition, they would definitely grab the chance and attack now that the king was unable to defend his country. At the moment though, the enemies from other countries like Big Shimaron, wasn't their first priority.

"What if we delivered a blow to his head?" Yozak suggested, earning a wide eyed look from Wolfram. "For goodness sake! We want to get him to remember, not throw him unconscious for another couple of hours!" the blonde Mazoku yelled at him, earning a nod of the head from Conrad. "That I agree. If we shock him, really, really shock him, then we might be able to get his memories to return. But doing something that will make him faint again is out of the question. We don't know in what state his mind will be the next time he wakes up." Gwendal said.

"If we asked Gunter to teach the history all over again. Heika hated those lessons with all his heart." Wolfram smacked his forehead at Conrad's suggestion. "Yuri wasn't able to remember his own name, and you want to teach him the history of our ancestors from the very start? His head will explode from this much of information!" Wolfram shouted. "And Anissina's explosions are more than enough for this castle." Gwendal commended, wrinkles appearing at his forehead since this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Wolfram! WOLFRAM!" The four occupants of the room blinked puzzled at the fuss going on outside. "What's the meaning of this?" Gwendal demanded with a frown as all of them made their way outside, only to freeze at the sight that met them. Cheri was chasing a hysteric Yuri around in circles. "Mother, what are you doing?" Wolfram questioned, half amused and half confused for the whole scene.

"Wolfram!" Yuri cried out in relief the moment he spotted the other. He ran over to him and wrapped his arms around the blond tightly, as well as coloring Wolfram's cheeks with a faint red with his action. "Wolf, you have no idea how glad I'm. I've been looking all over for you." Yuri said as he broke the embrace, causing Wolfram to blink. "Oi, what's with the name?" Yuri grinned at that. "I just came up with it." he said proudly.

The other three were looking at their king dumfounded. Gwendal let out an exasperating sigh. "As I thought. We've got a lot of work to do." Conrad nodded at his brother before his attention was snatched back at Yuri as the double black yelped and his behind Wolfram. It seems that upon seeing Cheri coming towards them, Yuri freaked out again.

"Wolf, who's that middle-aged woman? She nearly gave me a heart attack a while ago." The three brothers instantly paled while Yozak gasped at their Maou's words. They turned their heads slowly and gulped when they saw their mother's face turning red with anger. "Wolfram, take his Majesty back to Gwendal's office! We'll be there shortly!" Conrad shouted as he and Gwendal strode over towards Cheri to try and calm her down. Wolfram didn't waste any time. He grabbed Yuri's hand and sprinted towards his brother's office, dragging a confused Maou behind.

"Mother, please calm down." Gwendal tried to reason with her but to no avail. She kept struggling to get out of their hold in order to chase after the double black teen. "Mother, his Majesty didn't mean what he said. He's not on his right mind." That, fortunately, managed to cease Cheri's struggles and she looked up at Conrad puzzled. "Didn't you find it peculiar that he asked who are you?" Conrad continued, grasping the chance now that she relaxed lightly.

Lady Cheri's expression turned thoughtful. Yes, Yuri had indeed asked that. "The accident caused more damage than we thought. His Majesty has lost his memory." Gwendal explained. Cheri's eyes widened before she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Poor, Heika. It must be really hard for him, feeling lost inside his own castle, among his own friends." A gasp escaped her lips suddenly as she seemed to remember something. "What about Greta? I've left her with Anissina and Gunter but she will definitely want to see if her father has awakened sooner or later."

With that being said, she took off towards Anissina's laboratory to make sure that Greta would remain there for as long as possible. "Mother is right. How are we going to tell Greta about Yuri's condition?" Conrad said while staring at the direction Lady Cheri took off. Gwendal shook his head and took the way to his office. "We'll think about that later. Now we've got to concentrate on finding a way to bring Heika back." he said, pausing for a moment, and then kept walking.

"Do you want me to proceed with my task about his Excellency Stoffel, Commander?" Conrad shook his head at Yozak's inquire and signaled for him to follow. "You'll be needed here. If word reaches Stoffel's ears, we're going to need all the help we can get here at the castle." Yozak nodded at his old friend. "Roger that." he said and both of them followed after Gwendal at his office.

**-)****Ω****(- **

When they opened the door, they saw Yuri sitting in one of the chairs at the table with Wolfram seated across from him. The fire wielder spotted them at the door and was instantly by their side. "Is everything alright?" Wolfram questioned while sneaking a couple of quick glances behind them, obviously expecting his mother to burst in any time now. Gwendal nodded at him before moving over to sit at his own chair behind his desk. Yozak and Conrad mimicked Gwendal's example and claimed their previously seats, as did Wolfram.

Everyone was quiet for a while, not knowing how to start or what to do. Yuri glanced nervously at the three people that he wasn't familiar with before moving his gaze over to Wolfram. "Wolf, who are these people?" he whispered quietly while leaning closer to the blond so that they others wouldn't hear him. That seemed to snap Wolfram out of his thoughts. "Right. I guess that introductions are in order." A bitter laugh escaped Yozak's lips as this seemed slightly hilarious but the warning glare he received from Wolfram made him shut it.

When at last, the introductions were over, Yuri couldn't help but let out a helpless sigh. "Why do you have so difficult names? Wolfram's is easier since I was able to cut it in half. And since you're my godfather, couldn't you give me a better name than this?" Yuri said while looking at Conrad who rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I kind of have heard that before." The door opened up that moment and Gunter came running in with Lady Cheri following after him but in a calmer pace.

The moment Gunter spotted Yuri he let out a yell of, "Heika!" and was soon hugging the teen as tightly as possible. Yuri yelped and tried to get out of his grip but Wolfram saved him the trouble. "Gunter, can't you control yourself for a moment? Especially at a time like this." Wolfram said and pointed towards Yuri who had taken refuge behind the blond Mazoku. "Conrad, is what Cheri-sama said true? Heika has lost his memory?"

Before his old pupil had time to open his mouth and answer, Yuri raised his hand hesitantly from behind Wolfram's back. "Um, that I question I can answer too." Gunter moaned and let himself flop onto the nearest chair. "Wait a second. Mother, don't tell me that you talked about Yuri's state in front of Greta?" Greta. That name sounded familiar to Yuri, just like all the names of the people in the room but the problem was that he couldn't remember where he had heard them before.

Not that this was the only thing he couldn't remember.

Cheri shook her head. "Don't worry, Wolfram. I was careful to talk to Gunter when Greta was busy with something that Anissina told her to do." Wolfram couldn't help but sigh in relief. Repeating Wolfram's question in his mind, something seemed rather off to Yuri. His eyes doubled in size when realization finally dawned upon him. "That's your mother?" he exclaimed while moving his gaze back and forth between the two of them. He admitted that the woman held a highly remarkable resemblance to Wolfram but he had never expected something like that.

"That's right. She's also Gwendal and Conrad's mother." "Oh, yeah. Because the three of you are…brothers?" Yuri said kind of uncertainly, trying his best to recall the information they had given him a while ago, and earning a pleased nod from Wolfram. "Heika…" Cheri started as she took a few steps forward. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I wasn't aware of your condition." Yuri laughed nervously at that. "You don't have to be sorry. On the contrary, I'm the one who should be apologizing for the way I talked to you."

Lady Cheri giggled and with a swift move, had him trapped in another hug. "You're always such a gentleman!" This time, Yuri didn't run, nor did he try to get away. He accepted the hug with a smile, just like a child who was being hugged by his mother.

When she finally let him go, Yuri nodded at her and then turned around to face Wolfram. "Say Wolf, you think it would be alright if we explored the castle a little? Perhaps, it will help with my…issue." he finished, not wanting to say the word amnesia since it made him uncomfortable. Wolfram smiled. Yuri was being the optimistic king they were used to. "Definitely. This is your castle after all."

Conrad stood from his seat and Yozak followed his example. "We'll accompany you as well, in case of an emergency." Wolfram's eyes narrowed at that. "Do you mean that I'm not capable enough to watch over Yuri on my own?" he yelled angrily and Conrad waved his hands defensively. He had no desire to get burnt up by his brother's fire magic at the moment, or any other moment.

"Now, now, Wolf. Don't be like that. I'm sure that he didn't mean to offend you or something. He's just worried about my safety as well as yours. You're his brother after all, I'm sure that he'll always feel the need to protect you. Even when you're old enough to do that on your own." Both Wolfram and Conrad were left staring at him speechless, just like the rest of the group. "Yuri…" Wolfram whispered disbelievingly. What their Maou just said sounded so awfully familiar that for a moment they thought that his memories had returned.

But as they stared at the Demon King's smiling face, they knew that this wasn't the case. Yuri was just being Yuri, the wimpy king who hated any kinds of conflicts and misunderstandings. "Just as expected from his Majesty. Always caring for his people!" Gunter exclaimed while placing a hand on top of his heart to show how moved he was. Conrad smiled softly, how typical of his godson. "I know, I know. Why don't we all go? It will be more fun this way and you can tell me about any important events that took place in this castle."

"Young Master, if we start telling you that, we won't be finished in over two weeks from now, if not more." Yozak said with a small laugh earning a confused blink from Yuri. "Did that much happen?" It was Conrad's turn to laugh this time. "You bet." Gwendal let out a deep sigh. "I guess it can't be helped then. After all, the more that guard our Maou at the moment, the better." he said and stood up from his chair. Gunter nodded enthusiastically and did the same.

"Mother, could you watch over Greta and make sure that she remains with Anissina for a while longer. We can't have her wandering around and come face to face with Yuri." Cheri nodded reassuringly at her son. "I will try my best to keep her occupied for as along as I can, Wolfram." she assured him and with a final nod at Conrad and Gwendal's direction, she left the room. "Shall we get going too?" Yuri asked the others. Once he received the answer he wanted, Yuri didn't wait any longer and bolted out of the room.

"Wait, Yuri!" Wolfram yelled and chased after him. "That Young Master. Always impatient." Yozak murmured as they took after the royal couple. It was such a sunny day. Yuri wanted to start exploring the outside of the castle first. The yard, the garden, the stables… 'Does the castle even has those?' Yuri thought and sighed. Stupid amnesia. For some odd reason, even though he didn't remember the way, his feet led him on their own to the destination he wanted. Only when he was finally outside did Yuri stop to catch his breath.

Soon enough, he heard Wolfram stopping next to him, or rather, he heard Wolfram's pants from somewhere next to him. "Yuri, did you remember the way here?" Wolfram asked once his breathing returned to normal. "No, I just thought that I wanted to go outside and… well, here I am." Yuri said sheepishly making Wolfram shake his head. "You wimp. It seems that your instinct took over."

The flapping of wings caught Yuri's attention and the moment he turned his head towards the direction of the sound, he let out a scream and out of nowhere, Wolfram found his arms full of Yuri. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, confusion and amusement dripping at his voice. Yuri lifted a shaking hand and pointed at something behind him. When Wolfram looked up, he couldn't help but sigh as he realized what the cause of Yuri's distress was.

He raised his hand and drew soothing circles at Yuri's back, something he was sure that he wouldn't be allowed before the accident. "You idiot. Since when you started fearing the Kotsuhizoku?" Yuri lifted his face from Wolfram's uniform to stare into emerald eyes questionably. "Who?" The blond rolled his eyes. "Kotsuhizoku. You call them Kohi for short. They help us carry heavy things from one place to another." Yuri gulped before gathering all his courage and turned around to look at the winged skeleton. "You mean they are harmless?"

"Completely. Not to mention that they have helped us numerous of times." Yuri blinked at him. He turned his attention back to the Kotsuhizoku and waved at it. "Oi, Kohi! Warn us if you see anything suspicious, ok?" The skeleton nodded at him, making Yuri smile brightly. "What's going on here?" Conrad asked as he, Gwendal and Yozak approached the two. "You know… the usual. Yuri is warming up his relationship with the Kohi."

Before any of the four men had time to wonder about the meaning of his words, Lady Cheri came running towards them. "Wolfram!" The blond Mazoku turned to look at her, a frown gracing his features at the urgency in her voice. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I was talking to Anissina about Heika's condition and Greta must have heard me." Emerald eyes doubled in size with horror, something that was a very rare sight if not impossible at all.

"How did that happen? Didn't you see her standing in the room?" His mother shook her head. "That's exactly the point. I had made sure she wasn't in the room first, but it seems that she was standing behind the door and I didn't notice it." Wolfram's fists clenched to his sides. "That stupid wimp! I swear she learnt that eavesdropping habit from him!"

"It was only after I heard her gasp that I realized what had happened but it was already late. She had bolted outside before I was able to stop her. I believe that she intended to go to his Majesty's chambers first because it was the last place she saw him, which mean, it won't take her long to come here." Wolfram's teeth gritted together in his attempt to remain calm.

"We can't allow Greta to see Yuri. At least not for now. She will be devastated." Despite the anxiety of the situation, Wolfram found himself blinking as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Who's this Greta? I heard you mentioning her before, Wolf." Wolfram stared into Yuri's black eyes and he felt a wave of sadness taking over him all of a sudden.

He took hold of Yuri's hand and held it carefully in his, as if it was made out of porcelain and he was afraid of breaking it. "She's our daughter, Yuri. Can't you remember her in the slightest?" From the tone in Wolfram's voice, Yuri could clearly say that this Greta person was important and for some weird reason he could sense it himself. That only made his heart sink more as he shook, his gaze lowered to the ground since he didn't want to see the disappointed look in Wolfram's eyes.

But then something else caught his attention, his gaze moving back up in curiosity but he still made sure not to stare directly in those emerald depths. "Our daughter? But, how can this be? We're both males, did one of us go with a woman in order to have an heir?"

Wolfram's left eye twitched dangerously at Yuri's words, which wasn't such a good sign when we talk about Lord von Bielefeld. Conrad was quick to jump in. After all, if their mighty Maou died by his own fiancé's fire magic, things would surely get out of hand with their people. "She's your adoptive daughter, Heika."

Yuri's mouth formed an 'o' as if he wanted to say 'oh'. Asking for details on the subject was his first intention if his attention hadn't been averted by his name been called. Wolfram instantly recognized the voice, as did everyone else except from a certain double black, and he whipped around sharply to the direction of it. Sooner than he wanted, he spotted Greta running down the stairs and into the courtyard where they were standing. "Wait, Greta." Conrad attempted to stop her but she purposely ignored him and ran past him, stopping only when she was right in front of her fathers.

"Yuri, is it true? Have you really lost your memory?" Yuri wasn't able to answer her question, not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. Staring down at the girl's face, he couldn't bring himself to confirm her words, not when tears started welling up in those innocent, brown eyes. That moment he felt terrified. Why wasn't he able to remember such important people to him? He knew, he knew that they were very precious to him, that's why he didn't want to forget.

But it was a little late for that now. He had already forgotten.

From somewhere next to him, he could hear Wolfram try to explain things to that child but he couldn't pay attention to it. It was as if he was listening from somewhere distant and he was able to catch only a glimpse of those words. He wasn't aware of the tears that had gathered in his own eyes until they spilled down on his cheeks. Hot tears, mixed together with fear and anger.

"Yuri?" Greta questioned once she saw those water trails that were flowing from her father's eyes. "I'm sorry. I can feel you're important, all of you actually… but that's all there is. When I try to connect a name with a face, I come up with nothing but blackness. I can't explain it with words, but deep down I feel you are familiar. No, I know it for sure. But that's only making it worst. I thought I would be able to deal with it, but I just can't."

With hot tears sill streaming down his face, Yuri whirled around and ran. He just ran, wanting to get away from everyone and everything, wanting to be alone. 'I'm sorry for failing you, everyone.' was his last thought as he ran towards the castle, and towards his room. He wasn't concern about getting lost anymore, since he already was.

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled after him and was about to follow his fiancé when a hand clasped over his shoulder, signaling for him to stay put. "Leave him alone for a while. Give him some time to think." Wolfram was surprised to hear those words leaving Gwendal's mouth. "But, Brother…" he tried to reason with him but the other Mazoku simply shook his head as he released his hold on Wolfram.

"Heika must be really scared right now." Cheri said sympathetically, making Wolfram's head snap towards her. "He's afraid of us?" She smiled lightly at the alarm in his voice and she shook her head. "No, I believe he's more afraid of himself. Trying to remember those close to you and coming up with nothing… must be really tough for him."

Wolfram's shoulders slumped and he brought a hand to his forehead as he heaved a sigh. A tugging at the sleeve of his uniform caused him to look down questionably only to be met with brown eyes. "Yuri will be ok, right Wolfram?" The blond took Greta's hand in his and held it gently as he gave a firm nod with his head. The explode of a thunder caused everyone to move their gaze upwards towards the sky. Huge, black clouds had already gathered in the sky, making it look like it was nightfall.

A flash of lightning made its appearance high above their heads and was soon followed by another thunder. It didn't long for the rain to start pouring, soaking everyone that was standing outside. "Just as it had been expected." More wrinkles appeared on Gwendal's forehead as he said this, catching everyone's attention. "His Majesty no longer remembers how to keep control over his powers and now his emotions must be affecting them." he continued.

"I'm going to see him." Conrad said but Wolfram stopped him before he had time to take a single step. "I will go." was the only thing he said as he gave Conrad a stern look before running towards the castle. Conrad sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that now is the right time for Wolfram to get jealous." "It's not that he was jealous." Both Conrad and Gwendal and even Gunter turned to look at Lady Cheri with a puzzled expression.

"Your brother is worried for his Majesty, very worried." Greta turned her gaze to the direction Wolfram had just left and her expression saddened. "Take care of him, Wolfram, like you promised.

**-)****Ω(-**

Wolfram ran with all his strength and stopped only when he had reached the door of their chamber and bent over his knees slightly to catch his breath. Once he calmed down, he prayed that Yuri was in there and pushed the door open. At first, the room seemed empty to him and he began to panic but then a sobbing sound reached his ears.

Looking around the room for a better examination, he spotted Yuri on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Wolfram sighed in relief involuntary. He closed the door behind him and slowly, so as not to startle the other, moved closer to his sobbing fiancé. The sound of footsteps made Yuri look up, giving Wolfram a perfect view of his tear stained face. When he saw who it was, he didn't say anything and just buried his face in his arms.

Wolfram followed his example and sat on the bed next to him wordlessly. "You must think I'm really pathetic. Sitting here and crying like a baby." Yuri said as he lifted his head lightly. Wolfram gave him an indifferent shrug of the shoulders. "It's not that I haven't seen you cry before."

That caused Yuri to lift his head completely from his hands and look at him questionably. "You have?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow but then he was reminded of Yuri's condition, so, he settled with nodding his head. "I won't think you're pathetic just because of some tears. You've proved to every one of us your worth so many times in the past."

"Then why can't I remember it, Wolf?" Wolfram didn't know how to answer at that, he would only hurt Yuri more. The double black sighed and wiped his tears away with his thumb. "That's the problem. This whole situation is so frustrating, Wolf. Keep trying to remember but yet, being unable to. I hate it. I hate being surrounded by people who are close to me and not being able to remember them. I hate being so hollow!"

"But Yuri, this isn't something permanent. You just need to be patient and strong." Wolfram said in an attempt to make him feel better. "Yeah, but what if it's permanent? What if I stay like this forever? What if-" "What if, what if… Stop with all those questions. The Yuri I know never was so pessimistic, he would always try to look at the bright side of things."

"But that's the point, Wolf. I'm not the Yuri you know anymore." Wolfram smiled sadly at that. "You're right. The Yuri I know would never come to me of all people looking for support." The Maou blinked confusedly at him, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Why? Was I mad at you?" "No, it's not that you were mad. You were just… you were only…"

'Avoiding me?' Wolfram thought with a mental chuckle. "You were you." he finished in the end, making Yuri blink once more. "You were the wimpy, childish king that we came to respect." "But…-" "No buts Yuri. I told you that everything is going to be alright, didn't I?" Yuri nodded, his mind recalling what Wolfram had said the first time he met him after he woke up.

"You can have my memories. I will tell you everything, from the most important to the most insignificant things you've done ever since you came to Shin Makoku. If I give you my memories then you won't have to keep trying to remember yours." Yuri smiled, smiled and laughed, and he wrapped his arms around Wolfram, enveloping him in a tight, warm and thankful hug, none of them noticing that the rain ceased leaving only the black clouds as a reminder.

"Wolf, you're the best fiancé a person could ever wish for." Wolfram blinked and then blinked again. A chuckle rose from his throat as he wrapped his arms around Yuri as well. 'Yuri, if only you could hear yourself right now, you would probably want to smack your self.'

**-)****Ω****(- **

It was the first night since forever that Wolfram didn't turn or struggle in his sleep. His mind was so preoccupied with any possible ways of solving their situation that he didn't have time to dream or let his brain get some rest. The cracking sound of the door being opened was what woke Wolfram up.

He had decided to simply discard the upper half of his uniform for the night, and so, he was sleeping with his white shirt and blue pants for the time being. If he had wore his usual night gown, Yuri would flip for sure. So, it was quiet easy for him to jump off the bed and stand in front of the still sleeping Yuri, his fire magic ready to be used any moment now.

However, when the other person stepped in and closed the door, Wolfram's shoulders slumped, his body posture relaxing. "Greta?" The brown haired child moved closer to him and when she looked up, Wolfram could see the concern in her eyes. "I just wanted to see if Yuri was feeling any better."

A bitter sigh passed through Wolfram's lips. "Greta-" "I know what you're going to say. That I should be sleeping. I know… but I can't." "It seems that you aren't the only one unable to get some sleep because of me, Wolf." Both Greta and Wolfram spun around just in time to see Yuri sitting up. "You… you knew I wasn't sleeping?" A slight smile pulled at the corners of Yuri's lips. "It wasn't that difficult to figure. You would sigh a lot and not to mention that your breathing wasn't even."

'Attentive. Why is he so attentive of me all of a sudden? Why only now?' Wolfram's teeth gritted together and he shook his head to shoo away those bitter thoughts. "How about we read you a story? It might help you sleep." That caused Wolfram's attention to snap right back to Yuri, a surprised look on his face, but as the double black turned to look at him he could see that Yuri was serious.

"Oi, Wolf. Do we have any fairytale books here?" Blinking away his shock, Wolfram searched the room with his gaze. "Um, Anissina has written a lot of books just to have something to read to Greta, but we don't have any in the room." "That's ok, I have some in my room. I can go fetch them if you want." Yuri nodded at Greta's direction and the girl clapped her hands enthusiastically before running out of the room.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" Wolfram asked, worrying that the other wasn't feeling good. "I could feel that she was distressed and I just knew I had to do something to cheer her up." Wolfram cocked his head to the side, a small smile tugging at his lips as he observed Yuri. "You're doing a fine job." Soon, Greta came back with her hands full of books. Both Yuri and Wolfram took turns reading those stories and the three of them would discuss the ending of each story.

Somewhere between the third and forth story, Greta's eyelids began to drop. Yuri closed the book in his hands with a soft smile and covered her with the blanket as Greta snuggled close to him. "You had told me once that no matter how far apart they are, family is bound with a single thread… I still believe in that."

Both boys blinked but Greta was already asleep. "Even with that brain of yours, it seems that you can still think smartly, wimp." Yuri brushed a brown bang out of Greta's face affectionately before laying his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Wolfram stared at the two for a moment, his mind recalling Greta's words.

'Family, uh? Yes, when we are together with Greta, we really are like a family. But only then.' A light pressure on his hand caused Wolfram to blink and look down. In his sleep, Yuri had reached out and had clasped Wolfram's hand gently but yet a little tightly.

Wolfram sighed quietly and gave Yuri's hand a light squeeze. 'I guess I can only enjoy this side of you for as long as it lasts before you hide it again from me once your memories return.'

**That was the first chapter and I really hope you liked it.**

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here!**

**Enjoy!**

"_writing" _flashback

The usual annoying beam of sunlight wasn't what interrupted the peaceful slumber of the royal family since the day couldn't be any cloudier. What caused them to wake quiet roughly was the sudden and very loud sound of the door being swung open as a furious Gisela stormed in.

"Idiots! That's exactly what all of you are. A bunch of idiots." the green haired woman yelled as she turned to face the crowd of people that had followed her inside. Both Conrad and Gunter were looking extremely nervous and even Gwendal seemed pretty uncomfortable, an achievement that only Anissina had managed to pull off until now.

"How could you possibly be so ignorant about such an important matter?" Gisela shouted while throwing her hands up in the air in utter annoyance. "Oi…" Wolfram said sleepily as he rubbed one of his eyes, the double black doing the same beside him while Greta stretched her arms and yawned quietly.

However, that simple word seemed to be more than enough to catch all of Gisela's unwanted attention. "And you!" she shouted, pointing a finger towards Wolfram and making Yuri jump lightly.

"The first person you should have informed when you found out about Heika's condition should have been me!" Wolfram didn't even have time to flinch as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started shaking him. "What if I'm not able to fix the damage that has been done by now? How could you be so reckless?"

Wolfram was beginning to feel dizzy by all this shaking. "Gisela, please calm down." Gwendal said in his attempt to make her let go of his brother, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Wolfram gasped as Gisela's hands were slapped away all of a sudden and he found himself falling backwards into someone's arms. Looking up, he saw to his surprise Yuri glaring at Gisela. "I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate it if you kept your temper in check, or at least kept it away from Wolfram."

Wolfram flushed, not only by Yuri's words, but also by the protective and kind of possessive hold the other had on him. Gunter and Conrad blinked in surprise, not expecting such kind of reaction from their king, especially if it was for Wolfram's sake. Gwendal simply sighed, glad that his little brother was finally out of her grasp.

As for Gisela, that seemed to snap her out of her rage. She took a few steps backwards and bowed towards Yuri regretfully. "My apologies, Heika. I got carried away." Yuri sighed before letting a still red Wolfram climb out of the bed and following after him.

"It's okay. Just be a little more careful next time. Also, could you tell me your name?" he asked a little hesitantly the last part, but that woman seemed to be aware of his condition. Actually, if he had gotten it right, his condition was the cause for her previous tantrum.

As expected, Gisela didn't seem surprised by his question in the slightest. "My name is Gisela, Heika. I'm the court physician of this castle." Greta jumped off the bed and stood next to Yuri. "Gisela is very good at her job and she's always taking care of us when he get injured." she said with a smile.

Yuri stared at his daughter before turning his gaze back to Gisela. "In that case, thank you for taking care of my friends." Gisela blinked, a little taken aback by his words, and smiled brightly at him. "You're most welcome, Heika." Yuri rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You know, your mood swings are pretty unstable." he said sheepishly earning a hmph from Wolfram. "That's Gisela for you." The glare that Gisela sent towards him though was clearly saying 'you are one to talk.'

As she turned to Yuri however, her gaze went back to serious. "Heika, could you please stay still for a moment?" "Uh… Sure." She gave him a reassuring smile before moving closer and placing her palm on his forehead. "Um, I don't think I have a fever or something." Yuri said uncertainly at her action but she was quick to hush him.

A second later, a green glow covered Yuri's entire face causing him to close his eyes with a hiss at the brightness. "Heika, I need you to tell me if this is of any help to you. Take your time and tell me if you can remember anything now." Yuri nodded and did as she said.

Blackness was the only thing that had taken over his mind and even though that green light felt relaxing, it wasn't sending away that darkness. 'Brighter. If only it was brighter then maybe…' But as if to mock him, the light wasn't getting any stronger. Giving him hope and then taking it right back.

'BANG!' Greta yelped at the sudden explode of thunder and the others turned to look out the window. Another thunder and a lightning soon followed. Wolfram frowned, his gaze moving back to Yuri instantly only to frown some more.

Yuri was grimacing and his eyebrows were furrowed in a painful way. "Stop!" Wolfram yelled and with a swift move he had grabbed Yuri's arm and had pulled him away from Gisela. Not that the double black minded at all. He clung onto Wolfram's arm and hung his head.

"I want the darkness to go away, Wolf. Why won't it leave?" Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri and held him tightly before whispering in the same low voice that the double black had used. "It will go away, Yuri. Stop thinking about it for a while, you're only making it worse. Just focus on the present, forget about what happened."

Yuri closed his eyes and just focused. He focused on the information that he had learnt by now and grasped it. The darkness was still there, threatening to swallow him whole, but he managed to confine it. Two hallways existed now in his mind. The first one contained the darkness that clouded over his past. The second one was much brighter. It contained all the precious information about the present. And Yuri did what came natural.

He ran straight towards that light.

Lifting his head, Yuri's black eyes were met with concerned emerald ones and he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Wolf." he whispered, and for the first time, Wolfram was able to sense the truthful and the gratefulness in his words.

Blushing lightly, he unwrapped his arms from around Yuri and the double black turned to look at Gisela. "I'm afraid that I wasn't able to remember anything." The green haired Mazoku sighed and bowed her head shamefully. "I'm sorry, Heika." Yuri scowled at her reaction and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look up.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. To be honest, I didn't expect it to work from the start. Amnesia isn't a physical wound. It can't be healed with potions or magic. It takes time, now I get that. What you did means a lot to me, not because of the result that we thought it would get, but because you considered doing it for my sake."

Gisela could only blink astonished by his words before covering her mouth with a hand to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "Heika, sometimes I wonder if you truly have amnesia." Yuri smiled at her, inwardly thrilled to hear that. He gave her a nod of the head to which she replied with a nod of her own and then he turned around to face Wolfram again.

"How about continuing with that walk around the castle? And Greta can come along too." Yuri suggested hopefully and Greta was eager to voice her agreement. "Really? That would be great!" she said enthusiastically. "Keep dreaming you two." Both Greta and Yuri pouted at Wolfram's statement.

"Oh, come on, Wolf. Why not?" "Stop your whining, you wimp. There's no way I'm letting my daughter wandering around with an empty stomach. And you better do the same, unless of course you want to add stomachache on the list of your problems." Yuri placed a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. He had to admit that Wolfram indeed had a point there.

A sinister grin slowly pulled at the corners of his lips that caused Wolfram to raise an elegant eyebrow. "Could it be… that you're worried about me, Wolf?" A blush, much darker than before, was quick to grace the blonde's face, which of course was pretty obvious on his pale cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I'm just concerned for Greta's well being." he said defensively while folding his arms over his chest. Yuri laughed and Greta couldn't help but giggle at Wolfram's action. "Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" Yuri asked the other four.

"Gisela was keeping us pretty occupied." Gunter said with a nervous smile. "That's your own fault for not informing me earlier about Heika's state, father." Yuri opened his mouth to ask something but then closed it as Gisela's words sank in, his eyes going wide. "Father? Gunter, is she your daughter?"

His tutor nodded with a smile. "Yes, she's my adoptive daughter." "That's awesome. Gisela, you definitely have to join us for breakfast." Gisela bowed her head respectfully before smiling apologetically. "Thank you for your offer, Heika, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've got to get back to my work." Yuri shook his head dismissingly. "Don't worry about it. However, I expect you to have lunch with us later on."

Gisela was about to protest but Yuri was quick to cut her off. "No buts. You should take a break from your work from time to time or you'll exhaust yourself." Gwendal placed a hand on his head as a low moan escaped his lips. "I can't believe that this is coming from the person who does everything on his power in order to avoid something like paperwork."

Conrad grinned as he was reminded of Yuri's unbelievable excuses when it came down to avoid that matter. "And I won't accept any excuses." Yuri went on undisturbed. Gisela shook her head with a small giggle. "If that's what your Majesty wishes, then I can only accept." she said in good humor and winked at him.

Yuri laughed sheepishly before letting out a yelp as he was smacked on the shoulder. "You cheater! How dare you flirt so shamelessly in front of me?" Wolfram shouted outraged and Yuri could only grimace as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Huh? Wolf, what are you talking about? Why would I need to flirt with someone else when I have you as my fiancé in the first place?"

His words had an immediate effect since all the occupants of the room stood frozen on the spot. Gisela was the first one to recover from the shock. She just grinned mischievously before bowing to her superiors and excusing herself out of the room. "H-Heika…" Gunter said breathlessly and hung his head defeated.

Wolfram, who wasn't used in the slightest at such bold comments from Yuri, now seemed to have a permanent shade of red on his face. "There's no other explanation. You must definitely have an alter ego or something." Wolfram muttered to himself before exiting the room. "Wolf! Wait up." Yuri called after him but the blond was already far away.

Heaving a sigh, Yuri took Greta's hand in his and turned to look at her. "Ready to put some food in your belly?" The little girl smiled widely at him and pulled at his hand eagerly. "You bet." Yuri chuckled and allowed her to pull him out of the room. "Heika! Heika, wait for me!" Gunter shouted and bolted after his king.

Conrad chuckled and was about to follow as well when his eye caught sight of Gwendal. His brother was staring somewhere in space with a thoughtful look upon his face. "Gwendal? Is something the matter?" Conrad asked, snapping the other Mazoku out of his musings.

"I was just thinking." was his only reply. "About?" Conrad urged him on and he could see Gwendal's eyebrows furrowing. "Those two… they are closer to each other now." Conrad however still couldn't see where the other was getting at. "Isn't that a good thing?" "That's the point. We're both aware of our brother's feelings towards the king. If they had gotten closer when our Maou still had his memories, I would be fine with it. But what if he regrets it later on? Wolfram would be heart broken."

Everything was clear now. Conrad was finally able to understand what Gwendal was worrying about. Smiling lightly, Conrad motioned for Gwendal to look out the window, which he did with a raised eyebrow. Surprise was evident in his features at the sight that met him. "I don't think that his Majesty will do anything reckless once he regains his memories. He may hasn't noticed it yet, but Wolfram is much too precious to him." Conrad said and after glancing outside for one last time, he exited the room.

Gwendal was still gazing at the clear blue sky, unable to believe that only a few moments ago it was thundering and ready to start raining again. With a grunt, the earth wielder turned on his heels and went after the others.

**-)****Ω(-**

It seems that during the night, word about Yuri's condition had spread throughout the castle and now every guard and soldier would bow low whenever they crossed paths with him and wish him quick recovery. Even the maids had tried their best to improve their cooking in order to please their king and make him feel better or less nervous among them.

After eating breakfast, Wolfram would usually train his troops but today though he was kind of hesitant. He didn't want to leave Yuri on his own and he didn't trust leaving him with Gunter neither. Gwendal was busy taking care of Yuri's unfinished business and Conrad was teaching swordsmanship to the less experienced soldiers.

That was exactly the reason why the blond Mazoku was currently in the courtyard, sword in hand and was demonstrating the proper use of it to his troops, while Yuri was sitting under a tree a few meters away. Greta was sitting in his lap and was enjoining the book the double black was reading at her, a huge smile on her face. Wolfram couldn't help but smile faintly each time Greta's joyful giggles reached his ears.

The training took longer than Wolfram had planned and by the time he dismissed his troops, both Yuri and Greta had fallen asleep under the shade of the tree. They looked so peaceful that Wolfram didn't have the heart to wake them. So, he settled himself under the tree as well and traveled far into his thoughts.

Yuri was so affectionate towards him now, that Wolfram hated himself for feeling happy that this amnesia occurred. Wolfram couldn't allow himself to believe that wimp's words and actions because he knew for certain that the Yuri before this memory loss would never act this way.

His mind was a total mess by the time the other two decided to wake up from their light slumber. Since it was about lunch time, the three of them made their way inside the castle and Conrad joined them half the way.

Gunter and Gwendal were already waiting for them. Gisela kept her promise and was already seated at the table next to Lady Cheri who had woke up just a few minutes ago.

**-)****Ω****(-**

"Did you have any news from Yozak?" Conrad asked while closing the door behind him. Gwendal shook his head before sitting at his chair. He placed his elbows on top of his desk, entwined his fingers together and placed his chin on top of them.

"The whole castle is already aware of Heika's amnesia. I'm afraid that Stoffel might already know." Gunter said as he took one of the seats at the table. "I don't think that's the case. Yozak would have informed us." Conrad answered back but deep down he too was afraid that something like that had occurred.

He didn't doubt his friend's skills in spying. He was only worried about his uncle's own spies. If one of them had managed to intrude into their castle, then it was possible that Stoffel already knew about Yuri.

"I can't believe that the only thing we can do is sit here and watch. Our only hope is for his Majesty to get his memories back, but even that won't happen in one night." Gwendal said with a thoughtful tone and the other two nodded in agreement. It was true that they had to do something. The only problem was that they didn't know what.

"This is crazy!" Gwendal shouted all of a sudden and rose from his seat, making the other men blink at the outburst. "We don't know how to deal with a situation like this because simply there hasn't been a situation like this before. Not ever since his Majesty Shinou was ruling! Not ever."

Conrad stood from his seat suddenly and stared at Gwendal with wide eyes. His brother raised an eyebrow at this but Conrad merely grinned. "We may not know how to deal with this, but _he_ hopefully does."

**-)****Ω****(- **

Wolfram had showed Yuri every corner of the castle. From the stables, to the treasury room and the basement. Yuri however, much to his disappointment, wasn't able to remember anything. Wolfram was beginning to lose all hope by now. He didn't allow himself to show it though since Yuri would be the one hurt here.

After seeing that this was getting them nowhere, the two boys decided to go outside hoping that the fresh air would help cooling their heads. Wolfram thought it might be a good idea to show Yuri his mother's garden, just in case it stirred some memories.

"Wow. This is amazing, Wolf. These flowers are really beautiful." Yuri said with fascination as he stared to the different colors mixed so wonderfully together, like a painting. "My mother loves flowers. She planted these when she was the Maou." "Huh? Cheri-sama was the Maou?" Yuri couldn't help but ask surprised.

"Yeah. Before you came to Shin Makoku and became the king, my mother was ruling this country. Things however, weren't going as smoothly as they are now." he would have continued. He would have told Yuri how his uncle influenced his mother into going to war, but that subject was still painful for him. That's why he stopped.

Yuri had seen Wolfram's eyes sadden and even though he wanted to learn everything about the past, he didn't push the subject any further. "She has a nice taste." he said instead and moved his gaze back to the flowers. Wolfram blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "I guess." He kneeled next to Yuri, his eyes observing him as the double black stretched out his hand and stroke the petals of one of the flowers gently.

"You want to hear their names?" That seemed to catch Yuri's attention and bring him out of his daze. "They have names?" Wolfram nodded and pointed towards a green flower. "That's Secret Gwendal. The red one over there is Cheri's Red Sigh and that blue one in the middle is Conrad Stands Upon The Earth."

That seemed to cause something like a deza vu to Yuri. Wolfram had told him those names before… but something seemed rather off. That's right. Wolfram hadn't told him the name of the blue flower, he had told him the name of the yellow one. His breath was coming in short pants now at the memory and he pushed his mind to continue even though it pained him.

He knew that he had heard the name of the blue flower before, but if Wolfram wasn't the one to tell him then who…? Another memory flashed before his eyes out of the blue, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

_He was in a carriage and Wolfram was standing outside with a bucket of blue flowers in his hands. "Deliver this to them." the blond said and showed him the flowers. Yuri was taken aback by that. "Huh?" he couldn't help but ask while blinking. _

_When he saw Wolfram's expression he realized that it was important for the boy. He nodded with his head and took the bucket from his hand before the carriage started moving._

"_Jeez… presenting flowers… This isn't a piano recital or anything." "Conrad Stands Upon The Earth." came the soft voice of the woman sitting next to him causing him to turn his head and look at her. "That's the name of the flower. It smells good." she continued with a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth._

_Yuri turned his gaze back to the flowers in his hands and for some reason he felt a sad feeling at the pit of his stomach._

The double black took in deep gulps of air once his vision came back to normal. 'Just now… that was a memory.' Oh, yes. He knew that for sure. Something else however was troubling his mind. Who was that woman in the carriage with him? Just like the others, he had this feeling that she was familiar.

But why did both her and Wolfram look so sad?

Turning his head to the side, Yuri found Wolfram staring at that blue flower with the same sorrowful expression in his eyes that he had in his memory. He might wasn't able to remember the rest of the memory or why was he in that carriage in the first place but the truth was that he wasn't that eager to remember that particular memory in the first place.

Shaking his head, Yuri looked back at the yellow flower he was petting all this time and he smiled faintly. "Beautiful Wolfram." he whispered while leaning forward to smell the plant. Looking next to him, he found that those emerald depths had widened from his statement.

"It really suits you." he said, louder this time, and placed his palm on Wolfram's cheek gently. The blond though was still shocked to react at the action. "How did you…-" Yuri gave him a shrug of the shoulders. "When you told me the names of the flowers I remembered that I had heard them before." he said, avoiding to tell that he had heard it from the same person.

For some reason, he had this feeling that Wolfram didn't knew he had told Yuri those names. (Because, if you guys remember, in the anime Yuri had traveled to Shin Makoku of the past through the Demon Mirror, so the real Wolfram didn't know that he had told those names to Yuri. And more specifically, that's episode 52 of season 2. You can check it out if you want.)

"So, you remembered?" Yuri nodded with a small smile. "Yes, but only the names of the flowers. Nothing else." Now that the shock had washed off, only then did Wolfram notice Yuri's hand on his cheek. The blond Mazoku flushed, but that was his only reaction since his attention was snatched by something else.

Leaping to his feet, Wolfram bolted towards the gates of the castle where a number of horses were gathered. "Brother, what's going on?" he asked urgently while looking at the group. "We're going to Shinou Temple. His Majesty Shinou might be able to help us." Gwendal informed his brother.

"Wolfram, we don't know for how long we'll be gone so make sure to watch over the castle, but most importantly, make sure that our king is safe at all times. Don't leave him alone even for a second." Conrad told him, causing Wolfram to frown at his words.

"Why? Did Yozak send a message?" This time though, it was Gunter who answered his question. "No, he haven't received anything yet and that's what worries us the most." That only caused Wolfram's frown to deepen. "Fine. And don't worry about Yuri. I won't let anyone harm him."

Obviously satisfied by his question, the three men gave a nod of their heads and urged their horses to get a move on. By the time Yuri had come by Wolfram's side, the others were already out of the gates. "Where's everyone going?" "They're just going to pay a visit at a temple nearby. They'll be back soon." was Wolfram's reply. He didn't have time to start explaining to Yuri who Shinou was anyway.

Looking around, he spotted one of the soldiers and motioned for him to come closer. "Go and call Gisela. Tell her that I need to talk to her immediately." the soldier bowed to both him and Yuri before going to do as he was ordered.

"Oi, Wolf. What's going on?" Sighing, Wolfram turned around to face his fiancé. "We need to be prepared in case of an attack. We can't allow them to harm our king, now can we? Even if that king is a wimpy one." When Yuri just nodded in understanding, Wolfram couldn't help but growl mentally.

He hated to admit it, but he kind of missed the way the double black would pout and say 'Not a wimp.'

"Wolfram!" Whirling around sharply, he saw Gisela running towards him and after giving a bow at Yuri's direction the girl turned to look at him. "You wished to see me?" Wolfram's expression turned serious. "Gisela, take Dorcascos and gather the troops. Tell them to be ready and watch for anything suspicious. Also, double the patrols. We need to be prepared."

Gisela gave a firm nod of her head, showing that she had understood. "Of course. But what's all the fuss about? Is something the matter?" Wolfram took a deep breath. He knew that his brother would scold him later on, but at least Gisela should know. "It's possible that we might get attacked." Gisela was instantly alarmed. "Attacked? By whom?"

"We've sent Yozak to keep an eye on my uncle, Stoffel. Unfortunately, ever since he left yesterday he hasn't informed us about Stoffel's moves. We ought to be prepared, just in case." Gisela couldn't help but sigh. "His Excellency never gets tired of war. Why can't he enjoy this peace like the rest of us?" With that, she gave them one final bow and left.

**-****)Ω****(- **

After having a massive argument with the priestesses, the king's retainers just let themselves into the main room of the temple, where the boxes were being kept and where they knew that Shinou was.

"Geika." Conrad greeted the Great Sage and the other two gave him a bow with their heads. "Lord Weller. I guess I should probably be saying 'Isn't this a surprise' but today isn't the case. Are you here for Shibuya?" Gunter gasped while the other two just froze.

"Geika, you already knew about this?" Gwendal questioned, his voice rising a little from the irritation. Murata sighed. "Don't get me wrong. Shibuya is my best friend but even if I went to see him his mind would only get more complicated with the whole Great Sage thing. But you want some advise?"

He paused for a second and when none of them attempted to speak he went on. "This is Shibuya's fight. He needs to figure it out on his own, and trust me, just by knowing him I'm sure he will."

Gwendal gritted his teeth. "That may be but we can't just wait until his memories come back on their own." "I know you came here to see me…" Shinou said, joining the conversation, "but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help."

That answer wasn't the one the three men came here looking for, so the scowls on their faces were pretty justified. "You should have more faith in your king. After all, Yuri has already surpassed my powers. You shouldn't doubt him."

**-)****Ω****(-**

Wolfram gritted his teeth and tried to persuade himself that he should stay calm. But how could he possibly do that when their king's own life was in danger? Thinking back to why he had agreed to this nuisance in the first place just angered him further.

Greta had some all of a sudden and nearly dragged her fathers to Anissina's office. The red haired woman had been talking for one whole hour about something that Wolfram didn't manage to get a glimpse of and of course neither had Yuri. But he did understand though was that Anissina had invented another one of her devises but the worst part was that she persuaded Yuri to try it out.

And that was exactly how Wolfram found himself wrapped up in this absurd situation.

"Yuri, I still don't think this is a good idea." he said through his teeth as he kept glaring at the red haired demon. "I told you, Wolf. I will do anything if it helps me remember." the double black said while giving Wolfram a weary look. For the last half hour he had been trying to convince the blond that everything was going to be okay, but for some reason his fiancé couldn't seem to calm down.

"Anissina, in case you haven't noticed, Yuri is our Maou. And you can't use the king as your lab rat in Gunter's place!" Wolfram said in a desperate attempt to persuade her otherwise. "Wolfram, my Bring Back What Has Been Forgotten-kun is a special machine designed for amnesia. Its success is hundred percent sure."

Wolfram face palmed, knowing exactly what Anissina's hundred percents meant. Lady Cheri placed her hands on her son's shoulders, making him look up. "Wolfram, please relax. This might just work." Sighing, the blond nodded hesitantly and took in deep breaths to cool himself.

He eyed warily that weird looking upside down ball on Yuri's head and couldn't help but wonder who sane person would call that thing a magical devise. He took one last glance at Greta's beaming face before closing his eyes shut as Anissina started up the devise.

"Um, Anissina-san, I don't think it's working." At Yuri's remark, Wolfram opened his eyes again and a sigh of relief passed through his lips. A beeping sound though caused him to blink. "Huh? What is that?" When that beeping became constant, Wolfram realized with dread what that sound was.

Bolting towards Yuri, Wolfram grabbed that so called devise and threw it with all his strength as far away in the room as possible. "Down! Everybody down!" he shouted just in time.

Cheri and Anissina covered their heads while Yuri pulled Greta close to his body. The girl buried her face in the fabric of Yuri's black uniform and he covered her head with his hands. "Wolf!" he shouted worried when he caught no sight of Wolfram.

He started looking frantically around the room when he was suddenly tackled to the ground just as that thing exploded with a huge 'BOOM'. The window was the next to follow as an outcome of the explosion and glass pieces flew all over the room. Once it was over, Anissina stood up and dusted off her clothes with Lady Cheri following her example.

"I was sure I had got it this time. Perhaps if I used more Maryoku next time…" Wolfram helped Yuri back to his feet and after checking both him and Greta for any injuries, he whipped around and glared at Anissina. "Next time make sure to use it on someone else." he hissed at her but she nodded dreamily at him, already plotting in her mind a way to improve her devise.

Wolfram's left eye twitched and his fists clenched at his sides. "Are you listening to me?" "Huh? Did you say something, Wolfram?" Emerald eyes widened and Wolfram had instantly formed a fireball in his palm, ready to throw it towards Anissina.

Someone caught his wrist though just when he was about to launch his attack. "Whoa. Easy, Wolf. No one got hurt, so it's ok. Anissina-san was only trying to help." "Nobody asked her to." Wolfram muttered under his breath and let his fireball fade away. "Anissina's explosions are always so great." Greta said enthusiastically making Yuri chuckle at ruffle her hair.

Wolfram sighed and turned around. "Mother, what about you? Are you alright?" Lady Cheri squeaked and had instantly trapped the boy into a tight hug. "My little Wolf is worried about me." The door burst open all of a sudden and Gisela barged in.

"Wolfram, you need to come see this." "What is it?" he asked once his mother let go of him. "The guards spotted Yozak riding towards the castle, but there's more." Yuri was instantly next to his side. "Let's go." he told Wolfram before speaking next to Lady Cheri. "Please, what's over Greta for us." Anissina nodded at him reassuringly while the blond woman smiled.

"Don't worry. She'll be safe with us." Nodding his thanks to the two of them, both him and Wolfram followed Gisela outside. Once they reached the gates, they saw what Gisela meant. Yozak was only a few meters away but what made Wolfram gasp was the huge army of soldiers passing through the capital.

"Wolf, what is this?" Yuri asked as he stared at the army that was getting closer and closer to their castle. "This, is my uncle's most idiotic idea." the other said through gritted teeth before turning back to Gisela. "Gather our troops. I want every single one of our soldiers here."

Not needed to be said twice, Gisela simply nodded and left, screaming different kind of orders on the way. "Heika! Your Excellency!" Yozak shouted after passing through the opened doors of the gates and climbed down from his horse.

"Yozak, tell me what's happening." Wolfram demanded but he already knew what was about to come next. "His Excellency Stoffel. He is riding this way with his whole army in toe. I believe they'll be here in half an hour." Wolfram cursed under his breath. "Half hour is more than enough for us to get ready."

"Kohi!" Yuri shouted and almost instantly one of the winged skeletons had landed next to him. "Go to Shinou Temple and bring back Conrad and the others. Hurry!" With a nod, the Kohi took off and soon was out of sight. Turning around, Yuri saw Wolfram staring at him with wide eyes.

"What? I saw the map in Gunter's office and the only nearby temple is the Shinou Temple. So I figured that we're gonna need all the help we can get." Yozak laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "That's why we love you kiddo. Cause you're full of surprises."

Wolfram smirked and gave a shrug of the shoulders. "I guess that his brain can still come up with some good ideas occasionally." Yuri smiled, proud with himself, before letting out a yelp. "The troops! Shouldn't we be getting ready?" "Right." Yozak said before taking out his sword, Wolfram doing the same.

**-)****Ω****(-**

About twenty minutes later, everything was ready. Wolfram, Yozak and Gisela had gathered all of their forces, had closed the double wooden doors of the gate and had placed both guards and Kohi to keep in an eye on Stoffel's army.

Just then, the gates opened and Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad stormed inside. "Wolfram, is everyone prepared?" Gwendal asked once he had gotten off his horse, the other two having done the same. "Yes, we're all set. How did you-" "We saw the army on our way here." his brother cut him off.

After making a quick inspection, Conrad placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Well done, Wolfram." His brother just hmphed but to Conrad's surprise he didn't pull away. "They're here!" one of the guards shouted. "You'll wait your order. Only then you can attack!" Gwendal yelled and shouts of 'Yes, sir' or 'Yes, your Excellency' were heard from the soldiers.

"Open the gates!" Gunter shouted and the guards rushed to obey his order. "Let's hear our dear uncle's excuse for this fuss." Gwendal said while drawing out his sword. "Wolfram." Conrad said and Wolfram nodded his head before moving to stand in front of Yuri just as Conrad did the same.

**-)****Ω****(-**

Shinou was sitting on top of one of the Boxes, gazing out of the glass window of the rooftop. 'Yuri, hurry and put an end to this.' Murata sighed. Shinou had been like this ever since Yuri's retainers left and Ulrike had started to worry.

The double black had a hard time persuading her that everything was fine and that this was Shinou's usual attitude.

"What are you planning this time?" At last. His question seemed to snap Shinou out of his daze. "I'm not planning anything." the former king said with a casual shrug. "Then why didn't you tell them that Shibuya's memories will return only if he uses his powers?"

That caused a grin to grace Shinou's features. "They'll figure that on their own sooner or later. After all, how am I supposed to pass my time?"

**-)****Ω****(-**

**That was the end for chapter two and I really hoped you liked it.**

**There's one more chapter for the story to be completed.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up!**

**Have fun everyone!**

**PLEASE, ONCE YOU FINISH THE CHAPTER MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

As it was expected, Stoffel himself was leading the army and Raven was as usual by his side. Stoffel's first reaction was to chuckle once the gates opened and he saw the soldiers already gathered.

"Now, is that a way to greet a guest?" he asked as he walked forwards with his horse, Raven following him on his own close behind. "If you are here as a guest, then what are your troops doing with you?" Wolfram spat at him, making Stoffel grin lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear boy. These are just my personal guards."

Gwendal returned the grin as he pointed at the soldiers behind them. "Then these, are our Maou's personal guards as well. We can't leave him unprotected now, can we?" Stoffel's grin was wiped out of his face at his nephew's words and his expression got serious.

"I will get straight to the point then." "Wise decision, uncle." Conrad commented, earning a snicker from Yozak. "I learnt that our Maou had an accident and has lost all his memories as a result. Is it true?" When he didn't receive an answer, Stoffel went on. "I thought so. I've come here to take his Majesty back to my castle."

"And what makes you think that we're going to let you?" Wolfram hissed and tightened his hold on his sword. "If he stays here, then you're just going to influence him some more." "What?" Gunter spat at him, offended that he had even suggested something like that.

"Now that his Majesty isn't able to remember anything, you're going to take advantage of him and rule our country the way you wanted from the very start. And since he has amnesia, he'll trust you just because you are saying so." "I think you've got it wrong, uncle. That's what you would have done in this situation. Not us." Stoffel simply grunted at Gwendal's words.

"Then tell me something, nephew. Why are you hiding him if this isn't true? Why are you shielding him from my view if you aren't afraid that I'm going to steal him away and then you'll lose your control over him?" Conrad gritted his teeth and looked sideways towards Gwendal who shook his head with a frown.

They were trapped.

"You're wrong!" Yuri shouted suddenly and before Wolfram had time to stop him, he had moved out of their protective shield and was now standing in front of Stoffel. "Yes, I have amnesia. And yes, I have trouble remembering the most simple of things. But the one thing I never doubted was these people's loyalty to me. They would never do what you just said only for their own benefit. I may not remember them, but I feel like I can trust them. No, scratch that. I know I can. I trust them with my life."

Wolfram's sword slipped lightly in his hand from the shock but he quickly tightened his hold. "That stupid wimp. How are we supposed to react when he goes and says something touching like that?" Wolfram mumbled quietly but Conrad who was standing next to him was able to hear it. "I'm sure that he didn't mean to make things harder for us." Conrad whispered with a small smile before adding seriously, "I don't think though that those words will touch our uncle too."

"Heika, you are being unreasonable. But I don't blame you. It's probably due to the amnesia, or simply they have already succeeded in making you think that they want your own good." Stoffel said mischievously before flashing Yuri a smile. "But there's no reason to worry anymore, Heika. I'll take care of everything now."

With no warning, Raven jumped off his horse and moved closer to Yuri. Instinctively, the double black attempted to take a few steps back but with a swift move, Raven had taken hold of his wrist and pulled him back towards his horse. "Hey, let me go!" he yelled and tried to free his wrist but with no success.

"I'm sorry, Heika." Raven muttered quietly, causing Yuri to stop his struggles and look at him. "Yuri!" Wolfram yelled and was about to go after him when someone grabbed him by the shoulder. "Conrad, let go of me!" His brother though shook his head slowly, a frown plastered on his face as he spoke. "You can't, Wolfram. If we attempt to take him back, then we'll only prove that Stoffel was right with his accusation."

Wolfram's eyes widened and he stood frozen on the spot. "It can't be." he whispered dreadfully. Conrad shook his head one last time before letting go of Wolfram's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do." Wolfram turned his gaze to Gwendal and when he saw his brother's face with more wrinkles than usual he couldn't help but curse.

Yuri could see that this Raven guy didn't want to do this, he was just caring out an order. But that didn't mean that Yuri would go along with it just so Raven wouldn't be in trouble. "Let me go!" he yelled angrily and pulled his wrist back but Raven got a hold of his waist and with little effort hoisted Yuri on top of his horse before climbing on the saddle himself.

"No, stop! Don't do this!" Raven however just grabbed the reins and urged his horse to get a move on. Stoffel smirked and together they started walking back towards their army. Wolfram lowered his head, not bearing to see them taking Yuri away just like that.

"Stop! Don't make me leave this place! Let go of me! Wolfram!" The blonde's Mazoku head had instantly snapped up. Gritting his teeth, Wolfram turned around to face Conrad. "You heard Yuri. Are you going to defy your king's order?" at the last part he moved his gaze over to Gwendal and Gunter to show that his question was pointed towards them too.

Conrad smiled lightly and looked over to Gwendal and Gunter. "If that's what his Majesty wishes." The other two grinned at that. Having taken the answer he was seeking, Wolfram turned around and pointed his hand towards Yuri's direction.

"Be cautious, Wolfram. You can't let Heika get hurt." said Conrad, understanding what the other was about to do. "I know." was Wolfram's quick reply before moving back to his task. "All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!"

Dancing flames started gathering around Wolfram's outstretched palm and soon a huge lion created solely by fire was standing by his side. "Go! But make sure that Yuri stays out of your clutches ." With a magnificent roar, the beast leaned forward and in one single jump he had landed in front of Raven's horse.

"What the-" Raven started but he didn't get to finish his sentence since the lion extended one of his front paws and clawed at the horse. The animal didn't get injured but as it backed away to avoid the hit, it got scared and stood to his back feet, tossing both Yuri and Raven to the ground. Stoffel's horse did the same with its rider before running away as fast as possible.

Yuri didn't waste any time and in a blink of the eye he was instantly back to his feet. He ran towards his comrades and threw himself in Wolfram's arms, clinging tightly to him and totally surprising the other. "Yuri…" "I thought you were going to let them take me away."

Bringing his arms up, Wolfram hugged Yuri close to him. "Never." he whispered sincerely and he could feel Yuri's smile at the crook of his neck. Gwendal coughed loudly, effectively bringing Wolfram back to reality. "Come on, wimp. Now isn't the right time to get all cozy." the blond said with a faint blush and broke the embrace.

Yuri blinked at first but after remembering what was going on, a red hue covered his own cheeks as well and he nodded. "Heika, I'm going to have to ask you to stay back." Gwendal said with a serious tone and took a few steps forward. Yuri whirled around only to realize that Stoffel and Raven had moved backwards to their army by now, but that wasn't all.

The soldiers had started advancing forward, closer and closer to their own army. As if on cue, Stoffel raised his hand and ordered his troops to attack, Gwendal doing the same with their own soldiers. In an instant, Yuri found himself swirling and positioned behind Wolfram. Conrad was standing on his right while Gwendal was on his left. Looking behind him, Yuri saw Gunter standing there with his sword in hand just like the others.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening but then it struck him. They were shielding him! Each one of them had formed a protective wall around him to prevent him from getting attacked or taken away again. "Be on your guard, everyone. Don't let them get to his Majesty." Conrad told to the rest of the retainers before getting ready as the soldiers closed in.

Yuri only managed to see Yozak taking his position a few meters away from them… but after that everything became a blur.

Swords colliding, men screaming in rage, pained cries escaping the lips of those who got injured and Yuri could only watch helplessly the battle unfold. Yozak was fighting with three men at the same time, as was Gunter. Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram were facing two men each. And all the while without moving an inch from their positions.

'Why? Why are you doing this? Why is this happening? Why are you fighting for me?' Yuri kept tossing his head from side to side and did the only thing he could. He just watched. Watched as his friends took all the damage for him. He could see every cleavage that marred their clothes from the connection with the swords.

'Why won't you stop? Why does it have to be this way?'

"Wolfram!" Conrad shouted as the fire wielder let out a grunt and covered with his hand the newly acquired cut on his arm. The soldiers, upon seeing that one of them got wounded decided not to let the chance slip away. Letting out a battle cry, three men of Stoffel's army raised their swords and got ready to attack Wolfram.

"STOP!"

It wasn't Yuri's furious shout that caused them to stop since his voice was covered by the noise. It was the storm that burst out all of a sudden. Or maybe it was the deafening thundering that caught their attention. Either way, all soldiers stopped their actions to stare startled at the dark sky. But not all soldiers.

The Maou's retainers, having already experienced this not once but twice, stared at their king instead. Yuri had lowered his head to the point that his black bangs were covering his eyes. "Why are you so eager when it comes down to war?" Yuri whispered, his hair getting longer until they finally reached the length of his shoulders.

"Yuri…" Wolfram whispered in awe. As if hearing him, the double black lifted his head and turned to look at the blond, making him gasp. Yuri's black pupils had narrowed and now they were nothing but mere, fury slits. The Demon King's eyes traveled down to Wolfram's arm and rested on that nasty cut.

Gritting his teeth, he stepped forward, past the protective shield they had formed around him and looked directly at Stoffel, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Haven't you learned anything in these past three years under my rule, Lord von Spitzberg?" he hissed, a thunder bursting out a second later to prove his point.

Stoffel could only stare, not daring to do anything more than that. It was as if Yuri's whole aura simply demanded to be respected. "You've been blinded by your irrational lust for power yet again. Bringing your whole army to my castle so shamelessly and saying such absurd things about your own relatives… It's not my intention to shed blood, but you give me no choice. I will kill you!"

Without wasting any time, Yuri lifted his arms and two water dragons jumped right out of his hands, making everyone gasp in awe at their king's powers. The Maou gave a firm nod of his head and that was all that the long and slim water creatures needed. Opening their mouths, those tremendous beasts let out a roar before launching themselves at a petrified Stoffel.

Their snake like forms curled around his body, hoisting him high up in the air. Finally snapping out of his shock, Stoffel struggled and writhed in their iron grip but that only seem to anger the dragons further. "Stoffel von Spitzberg, you'll atone for your crimes with your life." At their master's words, the beasts tightened their hold making it for him impossible to move anymore, let alone breath.

A sudden commotion, which was awfully weird regarding the situation, was what caused Wolfram to tear his gaze off of Yuri and turn around only to gasp in surprise when he saw Greta running towards them, followed closely behind by his mother and Anissina.

"Greta, don't come to the battlefield just like that!" Wolfram exclaimed and had instantly pulled the girl behind his back before she had any time to protest. Cheri-sama and Anissina came and stood close to them, not caring in the slightest that there was a battle going on for Shinou's sake!

The former queen's face though was clouded over with concern. Through the corner of his eye Yuri could see that those emerald eyes were watered as she gazed at her brother with a pained expression. Frowning slightly, the Demon King looked over to Conrad and Gwendal.

The last's expression was unreadable and his gaze as hard as stone but his hold on his sword was way too tight oddly enough. As for Conrad, his face might was composed but his lips on the other hand were pursed together firmly. Yuri's thoughts were confirmed after moving his gaze over to Wolfram. The fire wielder was refusing quite stubbornly to look at his uncle's form and that's why he had chosen to stare at the ground instead.

Yuri, however, managed to get a glimpse at the blonde's expression. A mixture of uncertainty and slight concern. Smirking to himself, the Maou turned back towards Stoffel. A low, almost inaudible grunt, rose from his throat and with a simple gesture of his hand, the dragons released Stoffel from their hold, making him land loudly and pretty painfully on his backside.

Raven fled instantly to the man's side and helped him up to his feet. "You better repent for your actions considering that the reason you're still alive is thanks to your family. You have blamed them for crimes that they never committed, but still, I'm certain that they would be sad if you were to die, especially from my hand."

Stoffel gaped at him and since his voice seemed to have abandoned him, he could only nod mutely. "Now go! Return to your land!" Yuri snarled and the dragons hissed dangerously, standing to their full height above their master.

Not needed to be said twice, Stoffel gave a quick nod towards Raven's direction and the latter brought two fingers to his mouth, whistling loudly. The horses that had fled away thanks to Wolfram's fire lion, neighed as a response and they were soon by their riders' side. Stoffel took hold of the reins and with shaky legs, managed to get on his horse. Raven was about to do the same when he heard his name being called. "Next time, make sure to knock some sense into that thick head of his, otherwise, I won't be the one responsible for the consequences."

Raven bowed low before his king. "Yes, your Majesty." he said sincerely before getting on top of his horse as well. The rest of the army bowed respectfully towards Yuri before following after the two men.

Only after they were out of sight and the gates had closed securely behind them, only then did the rain ceased to a stop and the wild wind finally died down. The dragons dissolved into nothing but mere water drops just as Yuri turned around to face the others, his hair going back to their usual height and his eyes changing back to normal.

"Gisela! Gisela!" Among the crowd of soldiers a green haired female ran towards him at the sound of her name. "Gisela, please treat the wounds of those who were injured." The healer gave him a bright smile before she bowed with her head and then left to carry out his request.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone. You all fought very bravely tonight." Yuri said to his soldiers, their faces instantly brightening at his approving and encouraging words. They all cheered for their Maou, making the double black rub the back of his head nervously. Once their cheers finally died down, the court yard started emptying as the men made their way inside slowly, some to Gisela's chambers to get their wounds treated and some to get a much needed rest.

Yuri heaved a sigh of relief before turning to the small group that had remained, and he almost lost his footing as the little princess ran straight into his arms. "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri! You remember now, don't you?" He couldn't suppress the wave of laughter that washed over him at the girl's thrilled and joyful expression.

He raised his arms and enveloped Greta in an assuring hug. "Don't worry. This time I won't go anywhere." The girl beamed at him. She squeezed him lightly one last time before letting go only to pull him by the hand and towards the group of people. A yelp escaped his lips as someone grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"You stupid wimp! Do you have any idea how worried we were when those memories of yours were refusing to come back?" Wolfram yelled, his voice rising higher by each sentence.

"I know, I know, Wolf. I'm sorry." Yuri muttered quietly since he had focused all of his strength to keep himself from throwing up. Suddenly, that non-stopping shaking finally seemed to stop. Yuri thanked the heavens for that, but something seemed off. Wolfram was still holding Yuri's shoulders but his hands were shaking and his head was bent down.

Frowning, Yuri realized that Wolfram's whole body was trembling. "Wolf, don't tell me you're crying?" Yuri asked and he couldn't help the amusement in his voice. The blonde tried to stiff a sniff but it wasn't too much of a success. "You wimp! Why would I cry for someone like you?"

The double black stood still for a moment, watching Wolfram's shoulders move up and down. A warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "Thank you, Wolf." he whispered in the boy's ear, causing him to take in a shaky breath.

"Why are you thanking me, wimp?" Wolfram mumbled quietly as he used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe away any trails of tears. Yuri simply smiled at him before shaking his head to wave off the subject.

"Let's talk later and I will tell you. And don't call me a wimp!" he told him, making Wolfram grin smugly at the last part. Before the blond had time to say anything else on the matter, he was pushed to the side as Gunter trapped Yuri in a very tight embrace. The lavender haired Mazoku kept mumbling something about how he had missed the old Heika and how delighted he was that everything was back to normal now.

Yuri laughed sheepishly as he patted Gunter on the back. "Um, Gunter… your nose is running." His tutor mumbled something under his breath before sniffing but didn't make any moves to let go of Yuri. Gritting his teeth, Wolfram took hold of Gunter's arms and untangled them from Yuri's clothes before pulling the latter behind him.

"Gunter! For the last time, stop throwing yourself to _my_ fiancé all the time!" the blond hissed angrily and raised his hand, ready to call upon his fire magic. "Wolfram, his Majesty is for everyone to share." Gunter shot back, not fazed by the blonde's temper. "Oh, really? Do you want to sleep in his bed too?" Wolfram said mockingly.

Gunter blushed and cupped his cheek with his hand. "Sharing a bed with his Majesty… No, I wouldn't mind in the slightest." he said dreamily, causing Wolfram to flush red from anger. His emerald eyes narrowed and a fireball actually formed in his upturned palm. Just when he was about to fire it, the sound of laughter caught his attention and he spun around with an arched eyebrow.

Yuri was hugging his stomach as his whole form shook from the uncontrollable laughter. But he couldn't help it. Everything was back to how it used to. And the fact that he was able to remember how things used to be made him feel so happy. He could remember every moment he had spent with these people… his family.

Joy.

Indescribable joy cursed through his body, filling him to the core, surpassing him.

Once he managed to restrain his laughter, which wasn't the easiest of tasks, he looked at the faces around him and he couldn't help the bright smile that graced his features. "I'm back, everyone."

Greta beamed at him and clapped her hands together happily. "Welcome home, Yuri." Conrad said with a soft smile, causing the double black to cross his arms over his chest with a pout. "And you remembered to call me by the name you gave me only now?"

His question caused Conrad to blink in puzzlement and he opened his mouth to ask something but Gwendal beat him to it. "You mean you remember what happened during the time you had amnesia?" Yuri stared at him in confusion before nodding his head.

"Gwendal, I promise that tomorrow I'm going to finish all the paperwork that has piled up." The earth wielder raised an eyebrow, thinking this was a joke, but after better observation he realized that Yuri's expression was serious.

"And may I ask why the sadden change? For all I know, paperwork isn't your best hobby." Yuri couldn't help but laugh nervously at that. "Yeah, I know. You could say that this is a form of atonement. For all the distress I caused to everyone and for making you all worry."

Gwendal stared at him for a moment as if he was regarding him. "Tomorrow is fine by me. And just to make this clear, this whole nuisance was entirely Stoffel's fault." Yuri felt himself smiling at Gwendal's words, after all… it was very rare for Lord von Voltaire to praise someone, especially when that someone was the way too wimpy king.

When Gwendal turned around to leave, Yuri caught sight of something that he hadn't realize it was there before. Moving quickly, he grabbed Gwendal's arm, causing him to stop startled. "What are you doing exactly?" Confusion as well as a hint of amusement was evident in his voice but Yuri was too occupied to notice. His mind was trying to register what he was seeing.

Scratches.

Numerous of scratches adorned both of Gwendal's arms. Others were small while some others were covering a larger extent.

"You are hurt." Yuri said disbelievingly as he lifted his head to stare at Gwendal. The other simply shrugged off Yuri's hand. "So what? In case you didn't notice, we were fighting a while ago."

Yuri's eyebrows furrowed. Something was definitely wrong. Taking a look around, Yuri couldn't help but frown. He had been way too blinded with joy before to observe something like clothing, but now that his mind was starting to clear he couldn't help but wonder how much of an idiot he was for not noticing it before.

Gunter, Conrad and Wolfram's clothes were ripped slightly in several places, giving a wonderful view to the scratches underneath. 'But how? Conrad is the best swordsman of Shin Makoku and Gunter was his teacher. As for Wolfram and Gwendal, they are really skilled with the sword. How did they get injured then?' Wait a second. Yozak seemed perfectly fine, no cuts, no wounds… nothing.

It was then that realization dawned upon him, causing his eyes to double in size. Those four had been standing around him during the battle. In order to make sure that no one would get to him, they hadn't moved from their positions at all. That's why they were so badly injured. They couldn't avoid most of the hits because they had to stay put and protect their king.

Yuri's fists clenched tightly to his sides and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes, blinding his vision. But he wouldn't let them fall. Blinking the tears away, Yuri took hold of Gwendal's arm and quickly got down to business. He placed his palm on top of it and a blue glow starting emitting from his palm. Soon, most of the scratches vanished, leaving no trail behind. "What are you doing?"

Grunting at Gwendal's question, Yuri moved on to the other arm. "What does it seem like I'm doing? I'm healing you." "Heika, Gisela can do that. You shouldn't use any more of your Maryoku." Conrad jumped in immediately but Yuri shook his head forcefully. "I said I will do it. And stop calling me Heika!"

Conrad blinked at the Maou's sudden outburst. Yuri however kept healing Gwendal until every scratch had vanished completely. After that, he moved on to Conrad and performed the same task. "People getting hurt because of me… That's the one thing I hate the most." he hissed quietly. Finally realizing what the problem was, Conrad attempted to assure Yuri that it was no big deal, but one glare from the latter made him reconsider. The others did the same, seeing their king's grumpy mood.

It was only after dealing with Gunter's injuries that Yuri started feeling the effects from using so much of his Maryoku. But he couldn't stop yet. No, not until he had made it up to everyone. Thankfully, Wolfram's condition was somewhat better than the other three, which meant that there was less work for him.

Wolfram watched with a frown on his face as his fiancé clearly pushed himself to keep going. The only thing left now was that stinging cut a few inches above his wrist. "Yuri, it's okay. You can stop now." he said firmly and tried to take his hand back but Yuri simply tightened his hold.

"It's my fault you got injured like this. Because of me… Because of me you…" The hand he was using to heal Wolfram's cut had started shaking by now and the blonde's frown only deepened. He placed his free hand on top of Yuri's and kept it steady.

"That's fine. We are used to worse injuries than these." Yuri lifted his head and Wolfram felt his expression soften at the water trails on the double black's cheeks. The Maou placed his other hand on top of Wolfram's and squeezed it, causing the blond to blink in puzzlement.

"Then I will make sure you'll get unused." he stated firmly. The glow from his palm brightened, healing the rest of the wound all the way through. Once it finally faded away, Yuri felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over him, making him lose his balance for a split second.

"Yuri!" he thought he heard Conrad shout but he couldn't be sure since his mind was in a fuss. However, he could feel familiar arms wrapping around him, keeping him steady. Groaning, he shook his head slowly in an attempt to make the spinning go away, before giving a light squeeze to Wolfram's arm, showing him that he was fine.

The blond though didn't remove his arms, not that Yuri minded of course. He could really use the help right now. "The terror in the thought of losing a son…" Yuri said wearily and glanced towards Cheri-sama. "The fear of losing a brother…" A glance at Gwendal and Wolfram's direction. "The stinging pain of losing a loved one." A final glance towards Conrad.

"As long as I'm the Maou, I promise, that I won't let you experience those ever again. Not if I can help it." "…Heika." Lady Cheri whispered softly, touched by his words. Yozak felt a grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched the whole affair. Placing his hands on his waist, he shook his head at the five superiors before him. "It's good to have you back, Heika. Well… not that you were any different with no memories."

A chuckle passed through Conrad's lips at Yozak's remark and Gwendal hmphed. Yuri flashed them a weak smile before he felt it.

Exhaustion.

Sleepiness.

And an awful dizziness.

His legs started shaking, unable to withhold his weight any longer. With no warning, they gave away, causing Yuri to slump on the ground. It was a pretty good thing that Wolfram's arms were around him, otherwise he would have come face first with the ground.

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted as he shook the limp body in his arms. The double black managed to give his fiancé a weak grunt as a response. "He's fine." Wolfram told the others and relief immediately washed over their faces. The fire wielder heaved a sigh before allowing himself to slid on the ground. With gentle moves, he shifted Yuri's body so that he was lying on the ground and placed the double black's head in his lap carefully.

Greta kneeled down next to Wolfram and took Yuri's hand in hers, caressing it softly. The blond Mazoku smiled slightly at her before stroking Yuri's black locks affectionately. "You wimp. You wanted to make it up to everyone before passing out, didn't you?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he gazed at the other boy. Their king might be wimpy, way too optimistic, childish and easily forgiving, but he was the best Maou they ever had. And the others knew that too.

He lifted his head and gazed at the slightly grey sky, his eyes landing on the rainbow that had started to form in the distance. After the storm, the raining and the roaring wind, the rainbow would always come out, bringing ease in their minds and hope in their hearts. Just like their Maou did.

Wolfram's lips moved on their own. Singing the one song that expressed the feelings of every people in their country. The one they had decided to change in order to voice their devotion to that wimpy king of theirs.

**Shinou no na ni, tsudoishi warera**

(We who pledge in the name of Shinou)

**Shinou kakureru sono tokoro**

(Gather where He makes His hideout)

**Nazukeru naraba, warera ga kokoro**

(If we were to be named, we would be called the heart)

**Warera wa chikau**

(Upon our world we swear)

**Maou wo sasae**

(To uphold the Maou)

**Maou wo sasae, ware wa ga kokoro**

(By upholding the Maou, we are his heart)

Conrad smiled softly and he stepped closer to his brother and godson, as he joined in.

**Ware wa ga tonari ni****,**

(Always beside us,)

Wolfram blinked. He tore his gaze from the sky for the first time since he started singing and turned his head to the side, to stare at Conrad. The latter simply smiled at him and both of them went on.

**Maou wo ari**

(There is the Maou)

**Kibou no tora ni, Maou wo ari**

(Where there is hope, there is the Maou)

Both Conrad and Wolfram turned to look at Gunter as he joined them in the last part and the lavender haired Mazoku moved closer until he was standing next to his old pupil.

**Hokori no tonari, Maou wo ari**

(Where there is pride, there is the Maou)

Lady Cheri sang along with the other three, kneeling next to Yuri and taking hold of his other free hand lovingly, just like a mother would do with her child, and earning a small smile from Wolfram.

Soon, the rest joined in and even Greta was humming along with them since she didn't know the lyrics.

**Omoi no tonari, Maou wo ari**

(Where there is love, there is the Maou)

**Misao wo tonari, Maou wo ari**

(Where there is fidelity, there is the Maou)

**Chikai no tonari, Maou wo ari**

(Where there are vows, there is the Maou)

**Ahh…**

**Ware na ga Maou!**

(We who uphold the Maou!)

While in his dreamland, a smile graced Yuri's features. Wolfram continued stroking the boy's hair softly before lifting his head and gazing at the group of people around them. 'Yes, everything is fine now.'

His emerald eyes moved back down to the form resting peacefully in his lap. Yuri's memories had come back which meant that his attitude towards Wolfram had returned as well.

…But it didn't matter.

Wolfram was happy that he was allowed to see a side of Yuri which was usually reserved for their daughter alone. What really mattered was that Yuri had his memories again. Wolfram remembered briefly the double black's earlier sudden fit of laughter and he couldn't help but smile inwardly.

Yuri seemed so happy back then, and as long as his fiancé was happy, Wolfram couldn't wish for anything else in the world.

**Well, chapter three has come to an end and I really hope you liked it.**

**Normally, the story would come to end.**

**But if you guys enjoyed the story I could write another chapter about what it's going to happen between Yuri and Wolfram.**

**Just make sure to tell me in your reviews, ok? ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you requested, the final chapter is here! ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**FOURTH AND FINAL CHAPTER**

Warmth.

That was the first sensation that stirred Yuri from his peaceful slumber.

Black eyelashes flattered open slowly as their owner tried to focus on his surroundings. Turning his head to the side, Yuri couldn't help but blink at the sight of Wolfram's sleeping figure next to him. Well, what surprised him wasn't the fact that the blond ex-prince was sleeping in the same bed as him, he was already used to that by now. What caused a frown to grace his features was that Wolfram's whole form was shivering, which was pretty weird since himself felt warm enough.

After a better observation though, he realized what the problem was.

Wolfram's arm was on top of the Maou's chest, a blissful warmth emitting from his palm. With a quiet chuckle, Yuri took hold of the covers which had been thrown as usual on the floor and wrapped it around Wolfram's form carefully before bringing up his arms and pulling the other boy close to him.

Almost immediately, the shivering ceased to a stop and Wolfram's whole body seemed to relax. "You've been keeping me warm all night, haven't you? By using your magic on me you weren't able to use it on yourself, though. I think it's about time I take it from here." Yuri said quietly, his gaze moving out of the window to stare at the night sky.

"Yes… it's about time I take matters into my own hands." the double black mumbled in a low tone, his fingers unwittingly entangling themselves in those silk, golden locks and stroking it.

"Yuri?" The sleepy murmur of his name seemed to bring the double black out of his daze. Turning his attention back to Wolfram, Yuri realized what he was doing and withdrew his hand slowly. "Just go back to sleep. You need it."

Wolfram just gave him a drowsy moan as a reply and his head flopped back down on Yuri's chest. A few seconds passed by before his eyes shot open, the fire wielder sitting up with a gasp.

"You're awake! But how? Gisela said that you wouldn't regain consciousness until late at noon." Yuri blinked at the outburst before scratching the side of his head sheepishly. "Is that so?" he asked no one in particular. Wolfram however didn't seem to calm down by that.

His expression turned downright serious as he took hold of Yuri's shoulders, making confused black meet with anxious emerald. "Do you remember me? Can you remember anything regarding this place?"

"What's the matter with you, Wolf? Of course I remember." The blond Mazoku couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. He released Yuri from his hold before rubbing any last traces of sleep out of his eyes. "We weren't sure in what state your mind would be in. I had to check."

"Well, you sure have your ways to do so." Yuri mumbled quietly while rubbing gently the place that Wolfram grabbed him. Moving his gaze back to the blond sitting in front of him, a sad little smile tugged at the corers of Yuri's lips. "Let me guess. You didn't get any sleep until only a while ago." Wolfram's golden eyebrows furrowed at the other's statement.

"Someone had to watch over you." he stated in a matter of fact tone before crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Thank you." At the mumbled, almost inaudible words, Wolfram heaved a sigh.

"Not that I don't appreciate your gratefulness to me, but what's with the sudden gratitude?" he asked, his mind going back to a few hours ago, when Yuri had said the exact same words. The Demon King hesitated for a moment and then, not knowing how to move on, his fingers entangled themselves into the matters. "Ne, Wolf… Can you, um, forgive me?"

Blinking in puzzlement, Wolfram's first thought was that Yuri had flirted with one of the maids and now was feeling guilty. His palm clenched into fists and just as he was about to start firing fireballs towards that cheater of a fiancé, he remembered that Yuri had been with him these past few days of his amnesia. "Forgive you about what?" he couldn't help but ask, curiosity taking the better of him now that the anger was gone.

"During the time of my amnesia, you were always there by my side. Supporting me, making sure I didn't stray from the right path… I guess you were right all this time. I must really be a wimp for realizing only now how much of a necessity you're in my life. Will you forgive about that, Wolf?"

Wolfram's arms fell limp in his lap, his mind trying to comprehend Yuri's words, but as much as he tried, he couldn't make any sense out of them. He didn't realize that his head moved on its own free will into a curt nod, nor did he register the pair of arms that wrapped around him.

"I know that you probably don't believe me, but you've got to trust me on this one. I'll never hurt you again." Those whispered words, directed to him and him alone, seemed to do the trick. Wolfram's arms slowly wrapped themselves around Yuri's form, causing the latter to smile.

"I know it might be too selfish, but if I ask you to, will you stay by my side, Wolf? I'll understand if you don't want to, since I'm the cause of your suffering these past three years."

Just like last night, tears gathered in those emerald depths and this time, when they streamed down his face, he didn't bother to stop them from flowing. Unable to utter a single word, Wolfram simply tightened his hold, hoping that the double black would get the hint.

And when he felt Yuri's soft smile against his neck, he knew that the other boy had heard him… even though he hadn't said it in words.

'Always, Yuri… Always.'

**THE END **

**I know this was short but you have to admit it was touching.**

**I plan on writing two more stories that are on my mind, so, I could really use your help, guys.**

**Go to my profile and vote which story you would like first, I'd appreciate it.**

**Also, if you love KKM just as I do then go to **http: (double slash) community. livejournal. com /kkm_wolframfans /393711. html#cutid1 **and vote for a 4d season.**

**Just make sure to delete the spaces.**

**NOW IT'S UP TO US TO SAVE OUR SHIN MAKOKU!**


End file.
